The Sannin Anew
by demonzone2571
Summary: The Sannin; the three most powerful shinobi in Konoha, what if there was a fourth member and that member trained 3 new sannin-classed shinobi. Watch as Naruto along with Fu and Gaara take the world by storm as the New Sannin. NarutoxHarem, GaaraxHarem, OCxMikoto U.xHarem. Sasuke U., Sakura H., Kakashi H., Civilian Council, Elders Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Naruto fanfiction story that'll take place within its own universe. I don't own Naruto.**

Konohagakure was one of the strongest and most peaceful ninja villages. The sun was shining and…was someone was running from a huge mob? Naruto was racing through the streets, running like a wild man! Behind him, a mob of both civilian and ninja alike was chasing after him. And by the looks of those weapons they were carrying, their intensions were not good. Now, normally one would ask why this mob was chasing a barely 6 year old kid like he is the plague! This kid was the jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox, Kyuubi no Kitsune who had attacked Konoha and had resulted in the death of a great part of the village, including the best hokage, or leader that Konoha had ever had, Konoha's Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage. Because of that, some people thought poor Naruto was the demon, and decided to take vengeance into their own hands. Now, Naruto was no easy catch. Being repeatedly chased, the kid had an abnormal stamina and speed. He was able to outrun ANBU, which were the village elites. Still, he had bad luck with this mob, which was filled with some Sharingan and Byakugan users. You see, there are two major clans that people love to praise. The Uchiha clan and the Hyuga clan. They both were praised for their eye doujutsus: Sharingan for the Uchiha's and Byakugan for the Hyuga's. Byakugan allowed the user to see 360 degrees around themselves, even pass his own skull! It also allowed him to see far with a precision unmatched. It allowed one to see the chakra passages and the tenketsus. Tenketsus were points in the chakra paths that, if messed with, could make one person get his chakra cut or an augment in that region.

Sharingan allowed a person to see chakra pathways, but not the tenketsus. Instead, it allowed a photographic memory. These two characteristics made the Sharingan a copy eye, capable of coping all non-kekei genkai's techniques to be copied by a Sharingan user. In addition, the higher levels of Sharingan allowed the user to predict the enemies moves before they happened, making them be one step ahead in battle. Finally, it allowed one to use genjutsu just by looking at the enemies' eyes. Making them one of the most terrible technique to use on anyone. So, it was no wonder that Naruto was having trouble running away from this mob. He turned to the right, but… "No fair a dead end!" A very afraid Naruto turned towards the only way out of that alley to find that the mob had already gotten there. They smiled seeing the poor child look at them in fear. "Time to pay for what you did you damned demon!" Naruto stepped back. "What did I ever do to you? I don't know what you are talking about!" "Don't try to fool us; we know that this is all just your acting. You don't trick us, Kyuubi!" In the distance, wearing dog mask was an ANBU that was supposed to watch over Naruto. But he let the mob hit Naruto as they wished. '_This is for what you did to sensei, monster.'_

The mob began to beat him up. Whether with simple fists or sticks it didn't matter. Then one of them came closer and started to cut Naruto with a Kunai. The pain was too much and Naruto fainted form it. Just as they were about to finish with him, half of the mob fell down a man appeared he was a fairly tall, fair-skinned man having bright, red eyes with slits and long spiky, blue hair that reached the center of his back. The man also has jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face and he had red lines coming down his eyes which looked like he was crying blood tears. He wore a simple black suit, with a distinctive white fur collar. This armor was constructed from numerous blue metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, waist, shoulders and upper arms. This clothing was accompanied by sandals and a happuri engraved with his clan's symbol which was 4 leaf-like wings with a ring appearing in between the spaces. He also wore a short-sleeved long black haori over his attire, decorated by lightning clouds motifs on the edges, with the kanji for 'Storm Dragon' (ストームドラゴン) written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin, blue rope. This man was Ryoku Tatsumori the youngest person in his generation to have ever been named Sannin after Orochimaru defected and he was very livid at the moment to be seeing a mob attacking a child and not just any child no…. the son of his two fallen friends Minato and Kushina. He then approached them while flaring his yokai energy which he was drawing from his 'tenant' Seiryuu the celestial guardian of the east and god of the roaring skies and thundering seas.

He approached the mob with his sword fully drawn and poised to kill them all "how dare you harm my musuko (son)….. You will pay for your transgression with your lives!" he said before charging into the mob killing everyone who'd attacked his adopted son. Even the shinobi in the group didn't stand a chance, as that was one of the most powerful ninja and step father of the village. So, in a matter of minutes, they were all dead. Ryoku grabbed Naruto, and wasn't at all surprised to see red chakra healing the wounds. Is Kyuubi healing him? But Ryoku couldn't think about that now, he had to save Naruto. He then performed a few one handed seals **"bubun bodi henkan: mori ryu no tsubasa**_**" **__(Partial body transformation: wings of the forest dragon)_ then large leaf-like wings sprouted from his back and he then moved them over Naruto's body **"ryuton: mori ryu no shukufuku"** _(Draconic release: Forest dragons blessings)_ his wings then began to glow a soft light green as dust-like scales descended down onto the boy healing all his injuries. When the boy was fully recovered he dispelled his jutsu and carried the boy to the hokage office _'Sarutobi better have a good fucking reason why Naruto wasn't at my compound….. And if the council had something to do with this…. Oh they'll pay dearly for what happened to my son' _the dragon sannin thought to himself as he marched to his targeted destination.

********In Naruto's mindscape********

Naruto woke up to find himself in a sewer like place. He glanced around, hoping to find something, when he heard a voice **"Ha, you are awakened. Come, young Naruto, we have much to talk." **Naruto went towards the voice to find a huge cage. He then saw two blood red eyes looking at him from the other side. **"Do you know who I am, Naruto?" **"K-kyubi-i?" asked a surprised and frightened Naruto.** "Yes, and calm down young one, I'm not going to harm you. I'm the only reason you are still alive anyway that and your stepfather has returned from his three yearlong mission." **kyubi said to the boy. "But you destroyed the village! Why would you help me? And why are you on a cage? Where are we anyway? And dads finally came back?" Kyubi was getting impatient with all his questions**. "God, do you have to speak that loudly, kid? And stop asking so many questions and maybe I'll answer you."** Naruto went silent. Kyubi sighed. **"Good, now about your questions. We are in your mind, and before you ask I'm here because your Fourth Hokage put me here and yes your father is back and from the way his chakra has spiked I'm guessing he's rather livid at the moment" **"Impossible, he killed you! And what do you mean by livid?"Kyubi looked at him. **"No you idiot. If that was the case you would be dead to. Anyway, he didn't kill me because he was unable to. Instead, he was able to seal me in you. That is why I am here and why I am in this cage. And since I'm sealed in you, I would die if you died. I don't want that yet and your father is livid because you were supposed to be living at his compound, but I'm guessing something screwed up. Now, on to the other matters I want to make a deal with you…"**kyubi was then interrupted"Wait! What about why you attacked the village? And this proposition of yours, how do I know I can trust you?"

**"Oh Gods of all that is holy in this world, not this again! Listen; hear the deal and then you can ask your questions child!"** Naruto shut up, immediately. **"Good. Now the thing is I don't want a weak host. That would be insulting. So I'm offering my teachings so you can become stronger and a summoning contract of the fox clan. All I ask is when you are strong enough; you kill a certain someone for me, as part of my revenge. Now you can ask questions." **Naruto thought for a while. "Why do you want me to kill this person? And this seems a lot for me but little to you, don't you think?"Naruto asked and the kyuubi responded **"Those are good questions, kid. Now listen here, by making you stronger I'm making myself feared, so that is a win-win situation for both of us. Second, that man was the reason why I attacked Konoha anyway!" "You see, this man is called Madara Uchiha. He had developed a new level of Sharingan and that made him more powerful than I thought. It gave him the power to control me! He made me attack Konoha. He is the reason I am in this jail. You help me kill him, and I'll be forever in your debt."**

Naruto thought about it, and answered "Deal and I ultimately feel sorry for the guy that screwed me over because tou-san (father) is going to be very mad." Naruto said was a foxy grin. Kyuubi then spooked **"Since you are having the opportunity, I'll have you know that foxes have a more natural affinity with fire and wind, though there are some that dominate the kitsune arts: a set of magic powers and techniques that are very deadly. Now you have to wake up because we're approaching the hokage tower"** Kyuubi said with a smirk on its face.

*****In Ryoku's arms as he approached the Hokage office*****

Ryoku while holding his adopted son kicked the door down startling the Hokage inside from his paperwork. Ryoku then entered with a very angered look on his face giving the aging hokage a look of worry. Sarutobi was about to speak, when he was interrupted "call the council meeting now…. I wish to discuss a few things regarding my son as to why he wasn't living at the compound after I left for my mission 3 years ago" the sannin said with venom dripping off every word he said. The Hokage then looked at him "I thought he was living there upon your request?" he asked the now pissed sannin. Ryoku then retorted "then explain why I found him beaten to near death when I arrived to Konoha and got word from my dragon summoning's that Naruto here has never came to the compound after I picked him up from the orphanage that kicked him out….. Care to elaborate hokage?" he asked waiting to hear his answer. Sarutobi then though as to what happened after he sent the boy and a couple of anbu to escort the boy to the Tatsumori compound when realization hit him and he grew furious and he was leaking killing intent "ANBU!" as he announced several members of his personal anbu appeared from the shadows then the female anbu with a cat mask announced "what is your wish hokage-sama?" she said trying to ignore the KI from her hokage. Sarutobi then turned to his anbu "gather all council members at once….. We have a couple of matters I wish to address regarding Naruto and him living at the Tatsumori compound" he said with a tone of KI that screamed _'I'm going to kill those responsible'_ the anbu then vanished in a massive swirl of leaves.

Sarutobi then turned to Ryoku and Naruto who was still in his arms and now fully awake. Naruto then stirred in his father's arms as to tell him that he was awake. Ryoku after the boy got his attention then set Naruto down "Naruto…. I'm so sorry for being gone all this time….. Tell you what after my council meeting is over how's about we go on a training trip?" after asking this Naruto's eyes lit up to what his father proposed "you really mean that tou-san?" the boy said with a face that screamed kawaii. Ryoku then patted the boys head "yes Naru-chan and when I'm through with you you'll be strong enough to take on the other two sannin on your own" at hearing this Naruto passed out while foaming at the mouth causing everyone in the room plus Kyuubi and Seiryuu to burst out laughing at the boy's reaction. Ryoku then summoned a small dragon and requested it to take the boy to the compound until he returned to take the boy on the training trip. At the same time the hokage sent the anbu weasel to accompany the summoning in taking the boy to his new home that is the Tatsumori compound.

After they have gone Ryoku and Sarutobi left to the council to confront what had transpired.

*******Council Room*******

As the council members began to arrive most of them were questioning why they were summoned when there wasn't to be a meeting next week. Most of the members had their suspicion as to why they were summoned, but wanted to wait until their hokage arrived to fill them in on the situation, however it didn't take long for their beloved leader to appear, but when they saw the person with him most of the civilian council started to sweat especially Danzo, however his reason for sweating is a tad different _'damnit he had to show up just before I could manage to lure the boy away from Saurtobi's sight so I can mold him into my own personal weapon'_ thought Danzo as he was trying to find another to acquire the kyuubi jinchuuriki. Several members of the ninja council both feared and respected Ryoku ever since their time in the academy, as well as they were grateful of him for helping them finds their soul mates and lovers. But Fugaku Uchiha was another story; in fact he hated Ryoku because his wife left him to be with the man after she had their youngest son Sasuke and couldn't get her back because the dragon summoning's that surround the Tatsumori compound would've killed him with no hesitation. However, he kept his newborn son and quickly soon remarried another female Uchiha, but it still pissed him off that she'd gone to him.

The hokage then cleared his throat "ladies and gentlemen of the council I'm sorry to have summoned you, but there is a certain I wished to address regarding Naruto Uzumaki" he said trying to hold back his KI. Throughout the council the mere mention of the boy's name caused mixed feelings, but the most obvious one was malice towards the boy "why should we discuss anything about that thing?" one fat civilian council member said with hint of venom toward his last word. Ryoku then turned to the man "that 'thing' as you call it has a name and while I'm here I would like it if you addressed him as such" the dragon master said trying to hold back every urge to kill the man. Then it was a blonde haired civilian council member who spoke next "and why should we….. That little monster doesn't deserve anything that entitles it as human" she said only to be verbally attacked by the Inuzuka head Tsume "shut it…. That boy is more human than most of you civilian council trash" she said causing a majority of the civilian council to glare at her, but being an Inuzuka and a clan head backing down wasn't an option. The other ninja council members just looked at Tsume with one thought going through their mind _'troublesome woman'_, but it wasn't until the Dragon master decided to intervene "I thank you Tsume-san for defending the boy, but the reason why I asked the hokage to call this meeting was to find out why Naruto never made it to my compound when I adopted him 3 years ago after the boy was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of three" he asked. This question made a lot of people feel uneasy especially for the civilian council and the three elders because they knew full well that Ryoku loved the boy and would see that justice is served.

Mebuki Haruno the blonde haired councilwoman than spoke more like yelled "YOU TOOK THAT THING INTO YOUR HOUSEHOLD WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" she asked him while he was cleaning out his ears making sure they weren't bleeding "well Ms. banshee I'm fully within my right to take in an orphan child and so I decided to take in Naruto and to raise him as my own, but when I returned from my two year mission my dragon summoning's told me that Naruto never made to my compound, so I have a few theories as to why that happened and one comes to mind" he said as he eyes the entire civilian council and then the elders "you people had something to do with that and I don't even have to ask why because your silence is all the answer I need to confirm that you stopped him from having a normal life so that you can satisfy your own selfish desires while a child no older than 6 suffers" he said as KI started to leak out from his body causing everyone to have trouble breathing. The hokage tried to speak, but Ryoku stopped him "you people make me sick…. I should kill you all where you stand, but I won't because you're not even worth the effort, but instead I'll make you worst nightmares a reality… I'll train the boy myself and make him as strong as I was when I defeated all 3 sannin at the age of 16" when he announced this, the entire council paled. Ryoku then turned to the hokage "I'll return with the boy in eight years' time…. That'll be plenty of time for me to train the boy and maybe teaching a few of my own personal jutsu" he said with a large toothy grin on his face. Koharu then spoke "you will do no such thing as the elder and advisor of the hokage you will not teach that thing anything" the female advisor said with a smug look on her face, but that didn't faze the man at all "what makes you think that you have any say in the matter regarding the boy, because last I checked I'm a Shinobi, a Clan Head, a Sannin and most importantly the boy's father so the day I take orders from you or anyone from the council will be the day when hell freezes over" he said while his eyes changed from their usual red to a sky blue with slit pupils. Koharu then took a step back while never taking her gaze off of his cold blue eyes. Then Ryoku closed his eyes then turned to the Sandaime. He opened his eyes revealing then to be his normal red eyes "with your permission hokage-sama I'll be taking the boy today to begin his training" he asked the hokage who was just grinned and nodded "very well Ryoku-san you may take the boy and begin his training, though you just got back I don't think your wife will take that lightly" he said making Fugaku seethe at that remark.

Ryoku himself then paled "oh fuck I forgot to let her know that I've returned….. I'll see you later Sarutobi-san" he said as he vanished in a swirl of leaves. Sarutobi then chuckled at the way he took to that _'Ryoku you are most definitely whipped'_ he thought to himself before turning to the rest of the council.

***Tatsumori Compound***

Naruto had just arrived with Weasel to the gate the Tatsumori compound where he was greeted by one of the gatekeepers **"I am Tatsudoa gatekeeper to the Tatsumori Clan….. State your business" **the dragon said as he eyed the boy suspiciously. Then the boy said "I'm Naruto Uzumaki my adopted father is Ryoku Tatsumori" the boy announced to the gatekeeper. Then Weasel spoke "I'm Weasel an ANBU assigned to escort young Naruto here" the anbu said to the dragon. The dragon's eyes widen at the boys statement **"young Uzumaki Naruto we have been waiting for your arrival for 3 long years….. Please come on in your adopted mother would love to meet you"** the dragon said as he opened the gates to the compound. As Naruto walked in he stopped and looked at Tatsudoa "wait I have an adopted mother?" he asked the dragon who then nodded. Naruto then got tear eyed and ran into the compound looking for his new mother. As Naruto ran into the compound, Weasel smiled behind his mask then in a flurry of crows he left with the gate keeper giving a toothy grin _**'heh…so that was Mikoto-sama's oldest child and Ryoku's step-son, would've been nice to see a reunion, but I guess the anbu life is demanding of his talents as of the moment' **_Tatsudoa thought as he got back to guarding the compound entrance.

****Back to Naruto****

As he ran through the compound he ran across several other dragon that are assigned to do different tasks around the compound until he found the garden where he saw a woman who is fair-skinned woman with long, black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wears the traditional attire of a miko that consists out of a purple hakama with a symbol of a fan being surrounded by a dragon on the back, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place.

Naruto slowly approached the woman with caution as to not startle her. The woman then became aware of his presence and turned to meet the boy only for her eyes to widen slightly _'this child has her face and…. And his eyes'_ she thought as she then fully turned to the boy as he approached her. She then spoke "I am Mikoto U. Tatsumori and what is your name young one?" she asked the boy in a soft inviting tone. Naruto looked at her with a shy look to his face "my name is Naruto…. Naruto Uzumaki" the boy said as he introduced himself causing Mikoto's eyes to widen _'Uzumaki Naruto as in Kushina-chan and Minato-san's son… what is he doing here?!' _Mikoto got over her general shock of who the boy is when she realized that he was the boy that Ryoku adopted before he left on his 3 yearlong mission. Mikoto then smiled at the boy "you must be tired Naruto-chan let mama take care of you" she said as she sat down in seiza position so that the boy can rest on her lap, in which the young blonde did and drifted off to dreamland as Mikoto gently caressed his hair and whiskered cheek humming a soft tone. As she was doing this she then notices that Naruto was crying as if he had finally found what he had been looking for all his life… and home with a family to come home to.

Ryoku, having come back from his council meeting, walked through the compound in search of the young blonde, but his search was halted as he heard his wife sing a soft lullaby. He followed the music and found her in the garden with a sleeping Naruto on her lap as she gently caressed his hair and whiskered face. The scene made the harden warrior's heart melt because this is what the boy truly needed the love of a mother and the warmth of a home to come home to; something that the civilian council, village elders and Fugaku deliberately deprived the boy from having. Mikoto then looked up and saw her husband looking at the scene with a soft look to his face that made her smile. After 30 minutes have passed, Ryoku then carried the now sleeping Naruto into a room that was his to own. The room had a Spartan feel to it with only a futon, 2 nightstands and a dresser, but with time Naruto would personalize his room to make it his own, the only thing that made the room stand out was a flag with the Uzumaki swirl and a wyrm eating its own tail as the outline. Ryoku then set the boy into the futon and tucked him into bed and left the room with his wife in tow.

The two of them left the sleeping blonde and headed straight to the kitchen where Mikoto started to prepare dinner, now for three. As she was preparing dinner, her husband explained to her on what happened when he came back and what the council tried to do to 'their' son and on what he decided to do about it. After saying his piece, Mikoto was angry because he just got home and now he had to leave again to train the boy. Ryoku then explain again why he was doing this and told her that he'd spend the night creating _Hiraishin Seals_so that she could summon him when needed. This made her irritation lessened, but she was still mad that her husband wasn't staying for long, so in her mind she decided to give him a night to remember and with those seals she'd call him for various nightly activities which involved her in slutty costumes. Knowing this she giggle as naughty images ran through her head and Ryoku took notice of this and sighed in knowing what was going on through her mind and if those icha-icha books that he found that one time under the floorboard were any indication it was something that involved that slutty nurse outfit he found in the closet.

An hour has passed since Naruto was tucked into bed, as Mikoto finished making dinner and Ryoku setting the table, the two then noticed the young blonde has woken up and was standing in the hallway to the kitchen. Ryoku was the first to respond "hey Naruto I see you're finally up, well don't just stand there, grab a seat and dig in" he said as he motioned to the empty seat that rested between Ryoku and Mikoto. Naruto stood there and his eyes began to water then the tears came down and this worried the adults in the room. Mikoto approached the young blonde and hugged him "its ok Naru-chan you're home" was all she said. Ryoku got up from his seat, approached his wife and adopted son and hugged them.

For the first time in his entire life, Naruto felt safe and loved by those whom claimed themselves his mother and father. Naruto then brought his hands up and returned a hug to his adoptive parents. This went on for five minutes until a grumbling noise was heard and the adult looked at the blonde who was now blushing, but tried to hide it as he buried his face into Mikoto's bosom. The three then walked over to the table and ate. After eating Naruto went into his room which Ryoku assigned one of his summonings to guard the boy in case the council decided to steal the boy in the dead of night, but it was a very slim chance since the dragons that guard the compound made sure of that, but one can't be too careful.

The two left to their room where they got ready for bed, however, as Ryoku laid in his side of the futon, he could see his lover make her way to the closet and close the door behind her. After several minutes of waiting, Mikoto came out wearing her slutty nurse outfit. Seeing this Ryoku activated a privacy seal to prevent anyone coming in and a soundproof seal to prevent anyone from listening in on their nightly activity.

*****Lemon*****

Mikoto walked over to her husband's side of the bed and asked him to stand up to begin his 'examination'. Mikoto almost jumped, when she felt Ryoku grab her butt. "Geez, Ryoku, your pulse is so erratic." The cosplaying Uchiha commented, before she reached up with a free hand and put it on Ryoku's chest. "And your heart beat…Oh, my." Mikoto said in fake worry. '_Is she?...oh I can get used to this.' _Ryoku thought with a smirk, getting what she was doing. "My heart beat is bad? What should I do?" He asked with fake fear. "Well, I might have to inspect your body for any other ailments." Mikoto informed in a serious tone, as she took a step back, and pushed Ryoku down into the bed.

"Please help me, Nurse. I'll do anything." Ryoku said, as Mikoto stood over the blunette.

The slutty nurse costume wearing Uchiha reached up and undid the straps that held her outfit together. "Oh, don't worry, Ryo-koi. I'll do all in my power to make sure you're perfectly…healthy." Mikoto replied, as she took off her costume revealing a well-toned hourglass figure and a pair of black laced bra and panties. Ryoku was focused on her, as she slowly removed her bra and panties. "What did I ever do to get such a devoted Nurse?" He asked, as he watched the bra and panty set fall to the floor. The Dragon Sannin looked at Mikoto with lust filled eyes. She stood there completely naked. Ryoku looked and saw her perky D-cup sized breasts, her flat toned stomach, longs smooth legs…everything. "What's this?" Mikoto asked in shock as she looked down at the blunette's crotch. She went to her knees, and reached forward and touched dent in Ryoku's pajama pants. "It's all hard…that's another symptom." She informed. "I think I know what you have." The pretend med Nin said.

"Can you cure it?" Ryoku asked.

"I think I know just the thing." Mikoto informed, as she reached forward rubbed the dent with one hand and unbuttoned his pants, with her other hand. She leaned in closed as she pulled back the blunette's pants, before she was hit in the face by his extremely hard member. "Oh my, it's worse than I thought." She commented, as she wrapped one hand around the hard member and began to stroke it. Ryoku leaned his head and moaned slightly, as he felt Mikoto's soft warm hand working him. She then leaned forward and licked the head of his member, as her free hand slowly moved down her own stomach, before she inserted her finger into herself. While she stimulated herself, Mikoto began to take more of Ryoku's member into her mouth. After a few seconds she pulled her head back and slowly stood up. "It would seem I have to give you a higher dosage." She informed, as she stood over the sannin's member.

Ryoku watched as his wife aim his member upward, before she lowered herself. He saw and felt as his hard member was guided into her wet neither lips. "Ahhh!" Mikoto sounded loudly, just as the head of his member entered her. Mikoto moaned loudly, as the member continued to rub and push her insides apart. She released a scream, as Ryoku's and her pelvises connected. He then raised an eyebrow when he heard Mikoto moaning to herself, as he fully entered her._ 'Yup_ _she's definitely a screamer…. I always thought it was just for that one night, but damn hearing those moans is making me harder' _He thought. '_I'm grateful to have activated those seals, if not the whole compound would be hearing this and I don't wanna scar Naruto for life when it comes to things like this…. Kushina-sama, Mito-sama I thank you for teaching me such a valuable art' _He thought while thanking the Uzumaki clan for teaching him the ways of the sealing arts. "I think you might need a little help, Nurse." Ryoku commented. Before Mikoto could ask what that meant, she felt something hard poking her cheek. She turned and saw another blunette standing on top of bed, with his hard member out. Mikoto looked at it for a second, before she felt a hand behind her head.

"Come on, Nurse Mikoto. You're working so hard to cure us; you deserve something, so open that hot mouth of yours." The clone said. Ryoku moaned slightly, when he felt Mikoto get tighter and wetter. Mikoto slowly opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. The clone put the head of his member on her tongue, before he slowly guided himself into her mouth. Mikoto released a gagging sounded, as the member hit the back of her throat. The clone grabbed the back of the Uchiha's head and began to thrust in and out of her mouth. Ryoku watched as his clone face fuck his wife with some hidden jealously, before he reached forward and grabbed Mikoto's waist. He began to bounce the Uchiha up and down on his member, as he slowly thrust up. The sound of loud gagging, slurping and stifled moans echoed off the room. Mikoto allowed her arms to fall limp. As her face and throat was fucked by a Ryoku clone and her neither lips were fucked by Ryoku himself.

The clone grabbed Mikoto's black hair, as it began to roughly thrust into her mouth and throat. Ryoku let go of Mikoto, as she bounced herself on him. While she was bouncing, Ryoku leaned forward and grabbed ahold of her D-cup sized breasts. The blunette wrapped his lips around her left nipple, and used his tongue to play with it, while he massaged her right breast with his hand. Only after a few seconds would he alternate between the two. Mikoto's moans got louder, that even with the member in her mouth, she could still be heard. Ryoku felt Mikoto's insides quiver, as she began to grind against him erratically. She pulled her head back from the clone's hard member, as she reared her head back and released a loud moan, as she reached her orgasm. Mikoto sat there and panted heavily, before her eyes went wide when she felt her husband was still hard in her. "Geez Ryo-koi, this is worse than I thought…" She informed, as she slowly pulled herself off of his member. "I guess I have to administer the ultimate cure." She stated, as she crawled to the foot of the futon and raised her ass into the air.

Ryoku then got up on his knees and crawled towards her, as he held his member. Mikoto reached back with one hand and spread her ass cheeks, as she distanced her legs apart. Ryoku looked down and saw her butthole clench and un-clench, before he brought the head of his member up to it. Since his member was drenched in her juices and saliva, he thought it would be fine. Mikoto dug her nails into the futon, as Ryoku's head pushed itself into her butt. The Uchiha closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as Ryoku pushed himself deeper. Mikoto opened her eyes and saw a clone in front of her, with his hard member coated in her saliva as another clone appeared underneath her penetrating her already wet pussy. Mikoto knew what to do, before she opened her mouth and relaxed. Just as she did that the clone thrust his hard member into her mouth and throat, to finish as the other clone began to thrust into her pussy.

When the Dragon sannin saw his clones throat fucking and vaginal fucking Mikoto, he reached down to his wife's waist and in one moment thrust his entire member into her anal cavity. Mikoto released a pain filled scream, but it was cut off by the members down her throat and deep in her pussy. Mikoto's eyes rolled to the back of her head, as she was fucked in tandem. With her throat, her pussy and ass fucked roughly, and she loved every second of it. The lewd sounds got louder and louder. Before the clone held Mikoto's head still, as he thrust himself into her throat. Mikoto's nose hit the clone's pelvis, before her face slowly began to turn red. The clones released a sigh of relief, as she felt warm seed shoot down her throat and in her pussy, before the clones vanished. Mikoto panted and coughed, before she started moaning loudly again. Ryoku began to thrust into Mikoto's ass with more vigor, as he felt himself approaching. "M-Mikoto, I'm…coming." He said.

"Ahhh….Ahh! Ah! AHH! Don't stop!" She loudly moaned.

Ryoku pulled back slightly, and grabbed onto one of Mikoto's legs, before he flipped her over on her back. Mikoto's back rested on the bed, as she watched Ryoku thrust into her. The blunette thrust roughly and quickly into Mikoto. The two release loud moans, as Ryoku came inside of Mikoto. The Uchiha leaned her head back and released a sigh, as she felt warm liquid shoot into her lower bowels.

*********End Lemon*****

Ryoku then pulled out of her and looked at his handy work. As he watched his wife pant he then caught the scent of a woman in heat. His wife was giving off the smell and knew full well what that meant; she was ovulating and after this intense session of sex she'll most likely be pregnant. Ryoku's mind was going a million miles per hour of what parent life would be like, but got over it after a while in thinking that being a parent to a child with Mikoto will be an excellent experience and with young Naruto being the big brother it'll be one big happy family.

Mikoto then crawled to her husband's side and rested her head on his chest over his heart. She snuggled closer to fully embrace the man that took her in when she was kicked out of her clan by her ex-husband when she spoke out just weeks after giving birth to Sasuke who unfortunately was already in the clutches of Fugaku and was already molding him into the prefect Mimi-me in where he failed with Itachi Uchiha he succeed with the young Uchiha heir.

Ryoku then snaked his left arm around her shoulders and brought her closer. He then placed his right hand over where her womb is located and gently caressed it "I know today was a non-safe day Mikoto-chan… you were reeking of pheromones as if you were a Rathian (Monster Hunter Monster and in this fan fiction a summoning) in heat" he said getting a blush out of Mikoto trying, but failing to hide her embarrassment. Ryoku then sighed and kissed her forehead "I do look forward to what it'll be" he said with a smile on his face and Mikoto looking up in shock. To her hearing her husband that he looked forward to being a father was both surprising and joyous. Tears formed in her eyes and she kissed him on the lips. She then broke away and rested her head on the crook of his neck "and I look forward to mothering our child dear husband" was all she said before drifting off to dreamland with Ryoku following her example.

*****The Next Day*****

The next day both Ryoku and Naruto were standing in front of the main gate before departing on their 8 yearlong training trips throughout the elemental nations. Mikoto and Sarutobi Hizuren were there to see them off and to say their goodbyes. Sarutobi then pulled Ryoku away for a minute wishing to have a word with the Tatsumori Clan head in which Mikoto agreed as she hugged and kissed her adopted son wishing him good luck on his trip with his father, something Naruto looked forward to.

***** With Ryoku &amp; Sarutobi*****

Both Ryoku and Sarutobi stopped when they were out of hearing range of the two when they stopped "so, any reason why you decided to pull me away from my family Hokage-sama?" the Tatsumori clan head asked. The aging hokage took a deep breathe "Ryoku you know that I'm getting too old for this position and that I want to retire and spend my twilight years with my family before joining with my ancestors" he said getting Ryoku's attention. Then the hokage continued "so that is why I've finally decided on a successor" he said which really got Ryoku's attention "ok hokage-sama, so who's the poor- umm… I mean luck bastard?" he said quickly correcting himself. Sarutobi then smiled an evil smile which made Ryoku nervous "I choose you Ryoku Tatsumori as my successor and before you deny the title the Daimyo himself made you my successor upon your return in 8 years from now so, no wyrming your way out of this one" he said while chackling at the face of dread of having the title of hokage when he returns to Konoha and with the daimyo making the pick himself there was no way he could say no.

Swallowing his bile and steadied his nerves he managed to not only calm himself down, but also managed to stop himself from killing the old man out right "very well Sarutobi I'll take the title of Hokage, but know this and know this well Hokage-sama once I take the title, there will be major changes starting with the civilian council and the elders who've stayed in power for far too long" he stated getting a nodded from the current hokage.

Ryoku then turned and left Sarutobi to his thoughts of finally passing on the mantle to someone else and to be finally rid of having to do paperwork.

*****Back to Family*****

Upon his return, Ryoku explained to his family of how when he returns to Konoha that he'll be named Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. This news got different reactions; awe from Naruto and irritation from Mikoto both of which were completely understandable, so he told his wife to abuse the _Hiraishin Seals _whenever she could so that they could have their 'alone time' something that Mikoto looked forward of doing.

Mikoto then kissed her husband and son one last time, before the two turned and left the village never to return until their time was up and by then the two will turn the village of Konoha onto its head, something Ryoku and Naruto looked forward to do.

**F**king finally I had this story in head for about a month and I finally got it done. Ok so a lot of you are asking for updates of my other stories, they're coming, but with school, work and studying for the TEAS I'll have to type my stories at night, so fear not my faithful readers I'll have the stories up before the end of the month.**

**Comment and Review and to those who flame please do me these three things:**

**1) Cry me a river**

**2) Build me a bridge**

**3) And get the F**k over it **

**Peace out and happy hunting especially for all you Monster Hunters out there… Demonzone out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is the second installment to my new story. Before I begin I'll fill you in on a few things. For example yes from the description of the story the new sannin will be Naruto, Gaara and Fuu. Also with Ryoku being the Godaime Hokage their sensei will be a surprise, so be on the lookout for who it might be.**

**Also for harems here is the list for now:**

**OC x Mikoto Uchiha x Tsume Inuzuka &amp; Tsunade Senju**

**Gaara x Ino x Tenten x Karui x Matsubi x Tayuya x Karin &amp; Kin Tsuchi**

**Naruto x Fem. Bijuu x Fuu x Yugito x Kurenai Yuhi x Mei Terumi x Shizuka x Ameyuri Ringo x Fem. Haku x Shion x Ryuuzetsu x Amaru x Yugao Uzuki x Shizune x Yakumo Kurama x Hanabi Hyuuga &amp; Anko Mitarashi**

**I'm open to suggestions, but this time I'm not doing Naruhina pairing in this story for two reasons;**

**1) The pairing is canon and seriously who didn't see that one coming **

**2) The pairing although one of my favorite Naruto pairings, it's been done over and over again, so I need a change in pace.**

**Chapter 2 part 1: The return**

8 years later…..

It had been 8 years since the departure of the Dragon Sannin and his protégé the kyuubi jinchuuriki. Within those 8 years, the citizens of Konoha dreaded the day they would return, however, the same couldn't be said for the Sandaime Hokage who in fact looked forward to their return especially for Ryoku to return for Sarutobi had chosen him to take his place as the Godaime Hokage upon his return, something that Hiruzen Sarutobi was looking forward to because he can now finally retire and not have to do paperwork ever again.

Finally, finishing with the last stack of paperwork, the old man opened his drawer, took out his pipe, stuffed some of his favorite tobacco, then lite it the tobacco in his pipe and took a puff. He then pulled out an all too familiar orange book and gave a perverted giggle "Hitomi you naughty girl" he said as his secretary walked in with a new stack of paper for him to sign. Upon seeing this he dropped his book and his pipe fell from his mouth. When the stack of paper was plopped onto his desk the aging warrior finally snapped "RANDOM STYLE: FLIP THE TABLE NO JUTSU!" he yelled in a fit of rage as he literally flipped his own desk causing all the both signed and unsigned documents to land all over the room. This scene caused the 4 hidden anbu to sweat drop, the secretary to look at the hokage with an embarrassed look and the Sandaime to look at the room and cry anime tears "PLEASE RYOKU COME BACK SO THAT I MAY RETIRE IN PEACE!" the old warrior yelled as he pleaded for his successor to return.

**Meanwhile several miles from the village gates….**

A hooded figure sneezed catching the attention of the other 3 hooded figures "is something the matter sensei?" the white hooded figure asked getting a concerned look from the yellow and orange hooded figures. The blue hooded figure looked at the other 3 "I'm fine Fuu-chan. I believe the old monkey of Konoha is cursing me for leaving for so long… I can easily imagine the amount of paperwork he's had to do for the past 8 years the absolute moment I stepped out of Konoha" the blue hooded figure said as he removed his hood revealing his face.

Ryoku's face show every little change only that he developed cresses similar to Itachi and his hair had grown out now reaching his lower back and his bangs are now at shoulder length. He then turned to his students "I believe it's time to reveal ourselves to the people of Konoha, Naruto, Gaara, and Fuu" he said as they removed their hoods revealing their faces to their sensei.

The first was a boy about 13 years old; he had messy red hair, teal eyes that were surrounded by black rings signifying the lack of sleep. Over his left eye was the kanji for love etched into his forehead and on his back was a gourd that appeared to be made of sand.

The second was a girl who appeared to be 15 years of age. She has short mossy-green hair and orange eyes. She has a dark-tan complexion to her skin. She carries a long white cylindrical tube on her back.

The final was a boy exactly 14 years old. He had spiky blonde hair with red streaks at the tips and had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. The blonde had a sapphire eye, while the other eye was covered by a black eyepatch. He also has 6 whisker marks on his face 3 on each side. On his back he carried a large sword that was wrapped in white bandages and a yellow hilt that lead to a tiny skull.

These three were Gaara no Sabaku, Fuu Nanabi, and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze: the official students of the dragon sannin Ryoku Tatsumori and the soon to be Neo-Sannin of Konohagakure no Sato.

**I'm finished with part one, be on the lookout for my other stories or the continuation of this one. I apologize that this story is short, but I had work and school, so sue me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harems: here is the list update(s):**

**OC x Mikoto Uchiha x Tsume Inuzuka &amp; Tsunade Senju**

**Gaara x Ino Y. x Tenten x Karui x Matsubi x Tayuya x Karin U. x Kin.T x Hinata H.**

**Naruto x Fem. Bijuu x Fuu x Yugito N. x Kurenai Y. x Mei T. x Shizuka x Ameyuri R. x Fem. Haku Y. x Shion x Ryuuzetsu x Amaru x Yugao U. x Shizune K. x Yakumo K. x Hanabi H. x Anko M. x Hana I. x Koyuki K. x Kaguya O.**

**I don't own Naruto. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. If anyone has read "Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring" we can see that Sakura Haruno may not be Sarada's real mother, but instead Karin Uzumaki.**

**Chapter 2 part 2: The return**

Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki; two chunnin of Konoha were charged with gate duty…. Again. The two were playing a game of shogi while drinking tea and eating dango. Kotetsu yawned catching Izumo's attention away from the board "Izumo-san explain to me how we got gate duty again?" he asked his friend as he picked up a dango stick and ate it. Izumo then sighed and looked at Kotetsu "I think it may have something to do with nothing ever happening here and all the other assignments are on a first come first served basis, so everything got picked except for this" he said as he turned his attention back to the game as he studied his next move.

Kotetsu looked off into the distance wishing that something would happen and Kami being the ever loving deity that she was, decided to grant him his wish.

Kotetsu looked off through the open gate and noticed 4 figures heading this way. He nudged his friend getting his attention and pointing him to the group that just passed the gates. They immediately recognized the blonde and the bluenette, but the other two they didn't, so they assumed that the other two might be Ryoku-sama's other students from what Hiruzen has told them about. Kotetsu grinned "well I guess that things are finally going to pick up around here" he asked getting a nod from Izumo agreeing with his friend whole heartily.

The group then stopped as Ryoku approached the gate keepers "Ryoku Tatsumori, Naruto Uzumaki are returning to Konoha from our 8 year training trip and the two accompanying me are Gaara no Sabaku and Fuu Nanabi, who wish to become citizens and shinobi of Konohagakure no sato" he said as he handed them their passports. The two chunnin then examined their identification and approved as well as checking the manifest for their names "I see the names here and your ID's check out welcome back Ryoku-sama" Izumo said as he handed back their passports. This got a grin out of the Tatsumori clan head who; then pulled out a small scroll "It's good to be back, Hagane-san, Kamizuki-san…. Here take this for your trouble" he said as he handed them the scroll "those are treats from Tsuki no Kuni (Moon Country), so enjoy the moon pies" he as the duo thanked him for the exotic treats.

Ryoku returned to his students "alright, I want you 3 to head for my compound, I'll go to the hokage tower to let Sarutobi know of our return and to register you three into the academy so that you can graduate and become much closer to your goal" he said as he disappeared in a swirl of blue lightning. Naruto then turned to Gaara and Fuu who then nodded then shunshined on swirls of sand, beetles and blue flames.

**Hokage Tower**

After having to clean up his mess, Hiruzen was once again doing paperwork when he heard a knock at his door "come in" was all he said, giving permission to whoever it was knocking to enter. The door opened revealing Ryoku still wearing his cloak "Sarutobi-san it's good to see you again" he said with a cheery tone. The aged hokage then put down his pen "Ryoku-san welcome back, I take it that the training trip with Naruto and the other two you'd mentioned in your report a few years back has borne fruits?" he asked his soon-to be successor who then proceeded to pull out a black book and handed it to Hiruzen "turn to pages 1, 35, 46 and 58 I'm sure that the results in that bingo book could speak volume of how successful my training trip with my 3 students was" he said with overwhelming confidence. Sarutobi didn't waste any time and proceeded to turn to the pages Ryoku mentioned and surely enough he wasn't disappointed, but was shocked at what he had read.

**Bingo Book Entry #1**

Full Name: Ryoku Tatsumori  
Aliases/Nicknames: Dragon Emperor, Dragon Sannin and Storm Dragon of Konoha  
Age: 300 years old (appears to be in his 30's)  
Birthday: April 30  
Gender: Male  
Rank: Sannin  
Village of Origin: Konohagakure no Sato  
Status: Clan Head,  
Element(s): Lightning, Water and Wind Sub-element(s): Ice, Storm, Plasma  
Clan: Tatsumori Clan  
Clan Bloodline: Dragon Release (Ryuton) Tai: High Kage (On par with Might Dai) Nin: High Kage Gen: Low Jonnin (Can detect and break high B-rank genjutsu) Ken: High Kage (On par with Kushina in her prime and the seven swordsman of the Mist) Fuin: Low Kage (On par with an Uzumaki Seal Expert) Iryo: Low Kage Sen: True Sage Level Summoning(s): Universal Dragon Summoning Contract (Meaning he can summon the main and sub-species of dragons such as wyverns, hydras, wyrms, etc.) Threat Level: Z-Rank (Note: Don't approach. Flee on sight) Reward(s): Oto: 500,000,000 (dead or alive), Iwa: 100,000,000 (alive)/ 0 (dead), Suna: 350,000,000 (dead or alive)

**Bingo Book Entry #35**

Full Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Tatsumori  
Aliases/Nicknames: The second coming of the yellow flash/ Fox Mage  
Age: 14  
Birthday: October 10  
Gender: Male  
Rank: N/A  
Village of Origin: Konohagakure no Sato  
Status: Clan Head,  
Element(s): All elements Sub-element(s): All Sub-elements  
Clan: Uzumaki &amp; Namikaze  
Clan Bloodline: Chakra Chains &amp; Rinnegan Tai: Kage (On par with Might Gai) Nin: High Kage Gen: Jonnin (Can detect and break high B-rank genjutsu) Ken: High Kage (On par with Kushina in her prime and the seven swordsman of the Mist) Fuin: High Kage (On par with an Uzumaki Seal Master) Iryo: Jonnin Sen: True Sage Level Summoning(s): Fox/ Kitsune Threat Level: High A-Rank/ Low S-Rank (Note: Approach with extreme caution) Reward(s): Oto: 100,000,000 (dead or alive), Iwa: 50,000,000 (alive)/ 0 (dead)

**Bingo Book Entry #46**

Full Name: Gaara no Sabaku  
Aliases/Nicknames: Demon of the Sand/ Tanuki Thief  
Age: 13  
Birthday: January 19  
Gender: Male  
Rank: N/A  
Village of Origin: Sunagakure no Sato (Former)  
Status: N/A  
Element(s): Wind, Earth and Lightning Sub-element(s): Magnetism (Sand) and Blast/Explosion  
Clan: N/A  
Clan Bloodline: N/A Tai: Low Jonnin Nin: Low Kage Gen: Low Jonnin (Can detect and break high B-rank genjutsu) Ken: Kage Fuin: Jonnin Iryo: Jonnin Sen: True Sage Level Summoning(s): Tanuki Threat Level: High A-Rank (Note: Approach with extreme caution if sand in area run) Reward(s): Suna: 100,000,000 (alive)/0 (dead), Iwa: 50,000,000 (alive)/ 0 (dead)

**Bingo Book Entry #58**

Full Name: Fuu  
Aliases/Nicknames: Beetle Queen/ Beetle Knight  
Age: 15  
Birthday: August 8  
Gender: female  
Rank: N/A  
Village of Origin: Takigakure no Sato (Former)  
Status: N/A  
Element(s): Wind, Earth and Water Sub-element(s): N/A  
Clan: N/A  
Clan Bloodline: N/A Tai: Low Jonnin Nin: High Jonnin Gen: High Chunnin (Can detect and break low B-rank genjutsu) Ken: High Jonnin Fuin: High Chunnin Iryo: High Jonnin Sen: True Sage Level Summoning(s): Beetle Summoning Contract Threat Level: High A-Rank (Note: Approach with extreme caution. If beetles in area run.) Reward(s): Taki: 100,000,000 (alive)/0 (dead), Iwa: 50,000,000 (alive)/ 0 (dead)

After reading the bingo book, the Sandaime was astonished to have learned that his soon to be successor had trained 3 young individuals into becoming what set out to do; make a team that'll one day rival his own and one day take their place as the sannin of Konoha. However, what got his attention was that all three of Ryoku's students were jinchuuriki Naruto being the jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune while Gaara contained Ichibi no Shukaku and young Fuu Nanabi no Kabutomushi, but what got his attention was that the other two hailed from other villages Gaara from Suna and Fuu from Taki. Also what caught his attention was that Naruto had taken his blood fathers name, so he can assume that either Ryoku had told him of his heritage, or could kyuubi had told him of who his parents were. Sarutobi wanted to ask how he got these two to become his students and of how Naruto learned of his connection to Minato Namikaze, but figured he would leave it for another time.

As he put the book away, Ryoku then gave him a small scroll similar to the one he gave to Izumo and Kotetsu earlier "A gift from all over the elemental nations, a box of assorted tobacco" he said as Sarutobi received his gift with a smile.

Hiruzen then put his gift in his drawer with his stash of Icha-Icha, then turned to his bluenette friend "Ryoku why don't you head home and let your family know that you've returned, the coronation to you becoming hokage isn't until after the graduation of the current academy students and I'll have your students join the graduating class for their final exams" he said. Ryoku then smiled "Aye Mikoto-hime will most likely kill me if I don't show and my children have waited a long time to see their father" he said right before he Shunshin to his compound.

**Tatsumori Compound**

Naruto, Gaara and Fuu stood outside of the compound with Tatsudoa greeting them **"welcome back Naruto-sama, I take it that your training trip has bared powerful fruit?"**the gatekeeper asked the young blonde. Naruto nodded giving the dragon his answer "it's good to see you again Tatsudoa, these are my teammates; my brother Gaara and my girlfriend Fuu" he said as the blonde introduced his companions. The dragon then gave the blonde a toothy grin "girlfriend huh… Mikoto-sama is going to have a field day with this, not to mention the children would love to see the one who stole their precious onii-chan especially young Setsuna and young Satsuki" the dragon remarked. At this, Naruto blushed as he remembered when he came to visit with Ryoku via Hiraishin to celebrate her children 7th birthday. Both Setsuna and Satsuki (AN: twin daughters of Ryoku and Mikoto) developed a crush on their older brother, something that both Ryoku and Mikoto found cute. Gaara and Fuu then tease him on his situation involving his sisters.

Then the group notices a mob of civilians approaching their direction, this confused the group and irritated the gatekeeper **"Naruto-sama, take your friends inside"** the dragon said in a serious tone. Naruto not wanting to disobey one of his father's summoning's motioned his friends to follow him into the compound. The gate closed behind them and a seal was placed over the gate and other dragons started to gather on top of the tiles on the wall **"Leave now humans, you're not welcomed here."**

**Inside the Compound**

Naruto and his companions, upon entering the compound they were greeted by both dragons and young Uchiha Children, who Ryoku saved and adopted after the massacre (AN: I'll type the events of the massacre next chapter) the two that stood out in front of the group were two twin girls, both were carbon copies of their mother, but had blue strakes in their black hair. Then they ran and tackled Naruto to the ground "welcome back onii-chan!" they yelled in unison, then the next thing he knew, all the children follow the twins example and dog piled on the poor blonde much to his dismay and to the entertainment of his companions who were laughing at Naruto's situation. As this was going on, the door opened up and revealed the lady of the Tatsumori Clan; Mikoto U. Tatsumori. She wore an outfit similar to when he met her, she now wears a navy blue hakama with symbol of a fan being surrounded by a dragon eating its own tail on the back, a black haori with a sash-like belt and wooden sandals.

As she saw her oldest son being buried under a mountain of children, she put a sleeved hand to her mouth and giggled "oh my sochi-kun, it would seem that your fans have dog piled you" she said with a smile on her face. Naruto finally managed to claw his way out from under the mountain of tiny bodies, stood up and hugged his adopted mother "I'm home kaa-san" he said as Mikoto gave a hug to him.

"It's good to see you again Naru-chan, now where is my husband?" she asked in a sweetly tone that promised pain.

"Tou-san went to the hokage to report our return and to sign me and my team up to the academy to become an official gennin team to Konoha" he quickly responded fearing for his health.

She released her son and sighed "you and him only ever visit twice a year since the twins were born only to celebrate either the children's birthday or mine and now that he's finally home and he decides to visit the hokage instead of his beautiful and loving wife…. I swear his priorities are completely messed up" she said as she released her killing intent and the image of a hanya mask with 4 red eyes appeared behind her.

At the sight of this everyone even the dragons were against the wall shivering in fear as the eyes of the hanya mask started to glow and black smoke sipped out of its partially open mouth revealing its teeth.

"Naruto…" asked Gaara.

"Yeah" the frightened blonde responded.

"Your mom is scary" he said getting a nod for his jinchuuriki brother.

**Meanwhile Outside the Compound**

Ryoku was standing outside the compound looking at the unconscious bodies of various civilians, shinobi and the remains of anbu with blank masks with the kanji for Ne on the masks, which made the Tatsumori's expression scowl further. He always knew that Danzo has been trying get his people to sneak into his compound to steal his clan's secrets and now the Uchiha children that he saved during the massacre; his children. He made it a mental note to kill him and the civilian council who have been meddling in shinobi affairs ever since they came into power during the second great shinobi war.

He then witnessed his dragons eating one of the Ne anbu that was still alive. The Ne anbu's head turned to him and he extended his arm asking for help "p-please…h-help me" he begged. Ryoku looked at him and extended his arm and pointed to him. He then gathered chakra at the tip of his finger.

"No" was all he said.

He then shot the ball and it went through the Ne anbu's head killing him.

The dragons then pounced at the now dead Ne anbu and began eating him. Ryoku then passed by the carnage and opened the doors to his compound and walked in only to see his wife releasing her killing intent and his kids plus summonings against the wall cowering in fear. He chuckled a bit and closed the doors to conceal the carnage from the eyes of the children.

"Karasu-hime I'm home" he said announcing his presences to his wife, who then turned her attention to him. Her attitude did a complete 180 as her hanya mask disappeared and she tackled him and embraced him in a hug. He then pulled in closer and kissed her in the lips. At this, Naruto summoned a bunch of clones and covered the eyes of all the children; much to their dismay and to his relief that his siblings won't be scarred for life.

When Mikoto pulled away she looked at her husband with a loving look "Welcome back Ryoku-koi" she said as she laid her head against his chest "It's so nice to be in your embrace again" she said in a dreamily tone.

"And it is wonderful to feel you in my arms again Mikoto-hime" she said in a low husky tone.

The two were so deeply in love, but was interrupted by a cough. The couple then turned to where the cough came from and saw multiple Naruto's covering the eyes and ears of the children, the multiple Naruto's along with the original Naruto, Gaara and Fuu blushing up a storm for their public display of affection.

"Tou-san… Kaa-san, not to be a killjoy, but can you please keep it PG in front of the children" Naruto said while Gaara and Fuu nodded as to agree with their blonde teammate.

Both Ryoku and Mikoto were blushing in realizing what they were doing and in front of young children no less. The two separated and quickly fixed themselves as Naruto dispelled his clones.

Ryoku was the first to respond as he cleared his throat "well it's been a hectic day, so I suggest that you three get accommodated with the room that were previously set up for you during your stay in my compound, because knowing each of you after the Chunnin Exams, y'all may leave to find your own place, or in Naruto's case inherit his families estate, or stay" he said getting a positive response for his three students who then went to their own rooms, or in the case of Naruto and Fuu decided to move in together.

After they've gotten settled in, and after a nice dinner with the whole family, they all went to bed and eagerly waited for their chance for greatness: for Ryoku it was his coronation to the mantle of Hokage and for team Jinchuuriki it was their chance at being official Gennin.

**And it's done. Finally with exams and all I was expecting to not get this story done till afterwards, but I did it. Ok a few things I would like to address; 1) I writers block on my narudigi story and need help, so please give some advice as to how to move the story along, or if I show do a whole rewrite? 2) Doing the story for my Naruto x Sekirei crossover, by the way thanks for your input and would like to know if at all should I add Minato S. to the story and if so, which sekirei should he have and how many should he have?**

**So PM me on any ideas I'll be happy to consider your opinion.**

**Comment and Review and those who flame please do me these three things:**

**1) Cry me a river**

**2) Build me a bridge**

**3) And get the F**k over it**

**Peace out and happy hunting Demonzone out.**


	4. Filler Episode

**This is a Filler Episode.**

Ryoku had just finished tucking the last of his children to bed. He walked to the door way and turned to view his children as they slept. As he looked at their sleeping faces, he then remembered the night that all these children came into his and his wife's care. It was during the dreadful night of the Uchiha Massacre where both he and Itachi took part of the slaughter of the clan…

**Flashback (7 months after he and Naruto had left Konoha)**

_As Ryoku was getting ready for bed, he then felt a tug from one of his Hiraishin Seals that he'd left with Mikoto in case she ever needed him, and boy did she abuse the hell out of them. He then teleports back to his compound, when he arrives, he was standing in front of his very pregnant wife and his stepson Itachi Uchiha, who was wearing his anbu uniform and looked at the Clan Head with a very serious look._

"_Ryoku-sama, I called for you because I have a request" he said making both Mikoto and Ryoku look at the young Uchiha heir with a shocked look._

_This came as a surprise to the two adults because this was the first time that Itachi has ever asked Ryoku for anything, and if he had to call him for a favor or a request then it must be serious._

_Getting over his shock, Ryoku then nodded "very well, but I want to hear what lead to the situation that needed you to summon me" he said in a serious tone._

_Itachi agreed ad told him everything from the plan of a coup to the Hokage trying to negotiate with Fugaku to avoid any bloodshed._

_As he explained the situation, Itachi watched their reaction and they were as he predicted; Ryoku was furious that Fugaku would go so far as to stage a coup to basically stroke his own pride and ego and Mikoto was angry as well as disappointed that her ex-husband would be so arrogant as to think of such a thing. Itachi then took a deep breath and got to his request "Ryoku-sama, my request is for you to save all the children and unborn from what I've been assigned to do" when he said this, he got their attention. _

_Mikoto then spoke "and what would that be?" she asked fearing the answer. Itachi then looked at them dead in the eyes "I've been assigned to kill the entire Uchiha Clan." _

_When he said this, Ryoku and Mikoto were shocked. Mikoto then started to cry and Ryoku then comforted her "Itachi are you sure that there's no other way?" Ryoku asked trying to find a way around the order, unfortunately, the Uchiha heir slowly shook his head "this is why I'm asking you to save the children and unborn, they're innocent in all this, but leave Sasuke alone, for I have plans for him; by making him the martyr for the clan" he said making the two look at him in shock again._

_Ryoku then spoke "Itachi do you know what that means? You'd be labeled a missing nin and Sasuke an avenger" he said as Mikoto cried in knowing that her oldest child will live a life on the run, while her youngest would be an avenger with his soul purpose in life would be to kill Itachi out of revenge. _

_Itachi then gave a sad smile "I'm… afraid I have no choice" he said as he shed a single tear in knowing what he had to do in order to protect Konoha and his little brother. Ryoku then approached Itachi and did something that the soon to be former anbu captain never expected from his stepfather; Ryoku pulled him into a hug "No matter what happens, no matter what you'll become because of this, just remember that you'll always have a place here with me, your mother and the soon to be born children" he said as he looked towards a smiling Mikoto who still had tears in her eyes._

_Itachi shed more tears "thank you Ryoku-sa… no stepfather, mother… we don't have much time before Sasuke gets back from his training we must make haste" he said making Ryoku nodded his head in agreement with his stepson. Ryoku left to his clan armory and after 5 minutes he returns wearing his old Uzushiogakure anbu uniform which was identical to the one Itachi wore, but the mask has the Uzumaki swirl on the forehead of the mask. He then kissed his wife and joined Itachi's side "I'm heading out my love" he said as both he and Itachi vanished via Shunshin._

"_Be safe" was all Mikoto said. _

_**Uchiha District**_

_Both Ryoku and Itachi appeared in the middle of the Uchiha district with only the light of the moon shining down upon them. The Tatsumori clan head then summoned several large dragons known as Dragon Brood mothers. These dragons are capable of being surrogate mothers to any species as long as the embryo, fetus, or baby that's extracted from the biological mother is alive. Ryoku then ordered them to kill all the pregnant mothers and extract their unborn children from their wombs, while he kidnapped the children who're 5 years or younger, and Itachi killed the rest._

_Thirty minutes later, Ryoku reappeared in the center of the district with a sealing scroll attached to his hip containing all the children he could find and the brood mothers appeared with swollen wombs filled with unborn children. They disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He then heard the screams of Sasuke Uchiha who was running out of the main house yelling "don't kill me" and Itachi appeared in front of him and knocked him out._

_Ryoku then summoned several Pixie dragons and ordered them to take the Sharingan of all the Uchiha that were killed because he knew that even dead, an Uchiha's eyes if transplanted can be a powerful tool for anyone (AN: Foreshadowing). Ryoku then approached his step son who was crying for having to stain his hands in the blood of his kin. He then explained to Itachi that is part in this was complete and that the children and the unborn were safe and to take extra precaution, he had sent his Pixie Dragons to collect the Sharingan from every fallen Uchiha. Something that Itachi agreed too knowing that those eyes will be kept away from those who wanted them for their own gain._

_Both Ryoku and Itachi knew that they didn't have much time before the anbu appeared on the scene, so they said their goodbyes and left. All the dragons returned to their master with Sharingan eyes in their claws showing that they've completed their task. They dispelled themselves thus returning to the summoning realm and he too himself vanished via Shunshin._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Ryoku then closed the door to his children's door and started to make his way to his room which he shared with his wife. As he did, he passed by the rooms of his students who're fast asleep, well Gaara was asleep while Naruto and Fuu were…. Let's just say the silencing seal on the door was a good indication of what's happening in the room.

He finally made to his door way, opened his door, entered and closed it.

**Filler is over, now I can focus on my other stories.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Harems: here is the list update(s): **

**OC x Mikoto Uchiha x Tsume Inuzuka &amp; Tsunade Senju**

**Gaara x Ino Y. x Tenten x Karui x Matsubi x Tayuya x Karin U. x Kin.T **

**Naruto x Fem. Juubi x Fuu x Yugito N. x Kurenai Y. x Mei T. x Shizuka x Ameyuri R. x Fem. Haku Y. x Shion x Ryuuzetsu x Amaru x Yugao U. x Shizune K. x Yakumo K. x Hinata H. x Anko M. x Hana I. x Koyuki K. x Kaguya O. x Samui N.**

**I don't own Naruto. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. If anyone has read "Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring" was an interesting eulogy and I definitely recommended it to any fan of the series.**

**Chapter 3: Graduation, Coronation &amp; Sensei Assigned. Part 1**

It's morning in Konoha, the sun was shining in the blue skies above, the birds were singing as the flew over the village, and everyone was getting ready to start the day, especially for the young academy students since today was their final exam to become gennin of Konohagakure no Sato. No students were happier than Naruto and his teammates; Gaara and Fuu. Who were just registered to take the graduation class along with the other students; Gaara who called it cheating our way, Naruto calls it getting in with what's needed to pass and Fuu along with their sensei calls it skipping 4 years of learning nothing useful for those who're serious about their shinobi career.

As the three raced towards the academy via roof hopping, they noticed that they were being tailed by blank masked shinobi, but were quickly dispatched by Ryoku's ever present dragon summoning's via dive bombing. Naruto, Gaara and Fuu smiled in knowing that their father/ sensei was protecting them.

When they arrived, they noticed that they were the only ones at the academy, so they got in the ninja way; the three snuck in and made their way to the classroom, where they waited by doing their own thing; Gaara was reading a book called "The Art of War", Fuu was doing maintenance on her hidden blades to ensure that they're in working condition, and Naruto was meditating and talking to his inner demons.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Within his mindscape, Naruto stood in the center of a circle with 2 lit candles (AN: think of when Hagoromo Ootsutsuki said his farewell to the bijuu when they were first created). Standing in front of him was a giant wolf with sliver fur with black streaks, ten long and slender tails, and three eyes with the third being in the center of its forehead. This is the mighty Juubi no Ookami, but she likes the name Katsumi.

But one must ask how Naruto possessed the ten tailed, when Hagoromo split the beast into 9 different entities and were scattered only for 8 of the 9 bijuu to be pawned off by Hashirama to bring peace throughout the elemental nations? Well during their travels, Ryoku had developed a seal in which he could steal a bijuu without killing the jinchuuriki, but said jinchuuriki would still possess some of the bijuu's power as well as any physical traits that they acquired when they became jinchuuriki.

Both Gaara and Fuu gave half of their bijuu to Naruto willingly; Han and Roshi of Iwagakure no Sato were unfortunately killed since like all of Iwa they too held a grudge against the Yondaime Hokage, so when they saw Naruto they attacked him and Ryoku killed them and transferred the bijuu into Naruto.

Yagura the Yondaime Mizukage of Kirigakure no Sato was another unfortunate death, but since the brat was responsible to starting the bloodline purge, surprisingly Naruto killed him almost immediately and thus helping the Rebels gain victory and naming Mei Terumi the Godaime Mizukage. She tried to get with Ryoku, but turned her down saying that he had a wife and children on the way, so he had set up a marriage contract between her and Naruto much to Fu's ire.

When they found Utakata the jinchuuriki of the Rokubi no Namekuji, they also confronted a member of the now disbanded Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū (Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist). The individual who they found had a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale blue-grey skin. He also has small, round, white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes, and actual gills on his shoulders, and sharp triangular teeth, much like the other members of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He also styled his blue hair in the form of a shark fin. He sported the standard outfit of the village, complete with a flak jacket and a slashed forehead protector. In his hands was a large sword wrapped in bandages and yellow hilt, and at the base of which is a small skull. The man was called Kisame Hoshigaki the man who killed the former leader of the Seven Swordsman and for leaking information to enemy villages. Now he was wearing a black cloak with red clouds and he stated that he was hunting those that housed beings of great power which pretty much translated to the jinchuuriki and that didn't sit too well for the group. So they had a huge battle, but it was Naruto who used a combination of Kokuo's** Futton** (Gobi) and Son Goku's **Yōton** (Yonbi) to deliver the final blow and melted him from the inside out. After defeating the rouge ninja, Naruto picked up the bandaged sword and the blade bonded with him, thus making him samehada's next wielder.

After the whole ordeal, Utakata whole heatedly offered to surrender the Rokubi to Naruto since he wanted to live out his days in peace, so Ryoku performed the sealing and Utakata was bijuu free.

Kumo was a different ballgame since they valued their jinchuuriki like they valued those with bloodlines. So, Ryoku had to negotiate with the Raikage, but knew that the man was a stubborn was the current Tsuchikage. So when they met to negotiate, he offered Naruto's hand in marriage to whomever the Raikage decided upon and a Kekkei Genkai which he called **Ryuuton **or Dragon Release. Upon hearing this, Ay was baffled as to why would Ryoku give his own bloodline to another village, the Tatsumori responded with that it was gesture of good faith and that those who're chosen for the procedure would have to learn how to use the ancient bloodline on their own, since in Ryoku's words 'the experience varied from each individual, so no two** Ryuuton **users were the same.'

Ay agreed. When they met the jinchuuriki, Ryoku and his students wanted to shut up the Hachibi jinchuuriki because that inferno rapping was getting annoying and pitted the bijuu. When the transfer commenced, The eight tailed bolted out of its current host and into Naruto saying that it had had enough of Bee's failed attempts of rhyming something that the other bijuu could sympathize with since their new jinchuuriki was a ramen addict and had the infamous Uzumaki verbal tick, Gyuki didn't seemed to mine as long as Naruto didn't rap.

When Naruto met the Nibi jinchuuriki, he was almost jumped by said jinchuuriki when her bijuu took over its host upon seeing the blonde, but thanks to Ryoku's quick use of a suppression seal, Yugito Nii was able to regain control of her body and like Utakata immediately wanted her bijuu removed as to avoid another rape attempt. When the process was over, Ay had offered both Yugito and her sister Samui to be Naruto's future wives; much to the ire of Fuu and the shock of the sisters.

During their stay in Kumo, Gaara had his first crush to a redheaded girl with dark mocha skin and an attitude that was one par with a tsudere her name was Karui. At first the two got off to a rocky start, but after a while, the two hit it off and the two became a couple; of course this gave his teammates material to tease him, but since he knew that his teammates were dating each other and that Naruto was engaged to various women throughout the Elemental Nations, he wasn't one to talk.

Anyways, when all nine bijuu were gathered, Naruto and his group then traveled to the final resting place of the Rikudō Sennin, where he had learned the sage's fabled ninjutsu the **Onmyōton **(yin-yang release), so after reading through various scrolls the sage left behind after his passing, Naruto then performed a technique called **Onmyōton: Issho ni subete no mono** (yin-yang release: all things come together technique) that merged the bijuu together to create the true juubi with Kyuubi being the main aspect. What came to a surprise to him was that the juubi was female and she was grateful to the blonde that she allows him unlimited access to her power which was a lot and she even gave him the rinnegan in one of his eyes which he now covers with an eye patch that can block chakra sensitives, sensors and even Byakugan users.

"**Aww Naruto-kun, how are you this fine morning?"** the feminine voice asked as she took on a human appearance and approached Naruto with a sway in her hips. The woman that now stood before him was 7 feet and 3 inches tall, she had unblemished skin that had a creamy white, with long sliver hair that reached the center of her back. Her eyes were metallic lavender a perfect heart shaped face, two small fangs jutting from her upper lip giving her a feral look. She wore a lose kimono with a wolf pattern which did little to house her massive G-cup breasts. On top of her head were a pair of wolf like ears and behind her were 10 long bushy tails.

"I'm fine Katsumi-chan did you sleep well?" he asked the now named juubi was then draped her arms around his neck and started to kiss his neck, which caused him to moan a bit and his tool was starting to stand at attention.

"**You mean if I slept through what you and Fuu-chan did last night then no, I was however enjoying the show….. So when do I get a turn?"** she asked getting a blush from Naruto who was stuttering as to how to answer her.

"O-Once I find a way to release you from the seal, then we can mate like rabbits in heat for as long as we want" he said to her making her purr with approval.

"**I look forward to it. I would love to eat out your Fuu-chan… I wonder what she tastes like?"** she asked making Naruto blush at the thought of Katsumi eating out Fuu and Fuu doing the same to her. The very thought made his unit harden creating a large bulge in his pants and blood started to drip out his nose.

"**My my Naruto-kun does the image of me eating out Fuu excites you… well what about me doing the same to Mei or the Nii twins from Kumo"** she said in a saucy tone making Naruto nose bleed at the though.

"I-I gotta go I can feel Fuu-chan waking me up bye" he said leaving in a hurry.

Katsumi then laughed **"well teasing him sure was fun…. Although…."** she said taking a serious posture.

"**I wonder what he would say and/or do when he finds out about you… Usagi-san"** she said as she looked up and saw was a woman in possession of very delicate facial features; she also had extremely long, sweeping white hair that touched the ground. Most noticeable were two brown ear-like horns which stuck out from her head. She possessed the Byakugan, and also had a third eye on the centre of her forehead that's eyelids parted vertically. Her eyebrows were cut very short — a symbol of nobility, and she wore a dark shade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her long fingernails. She wore the transitional high-collared hime-kimono which was adorned with intricate lines that are gold and purple and tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown.

The woman was being held by golden chains and had a seal on her chest keeping her in place, thus preventing her from escaping or killing her beloved host. The woman in question was the famed Rabbit Goddess Kaguya Ootsutsuki and she was furious that she was being treated like some like of animal by the very being she had stolen it's fruit from.

"When I get out of here you'll pay for this humiliation that you've brought upon me" she said in an angered tone.

"**On the contrary my dear, you did steal some of my power and latched yourself on to me so that if I should appear again so would you, but what you didn't account for was that I would be in a host and that host possessing a power seal such as the Shiki fuin and a Hakke Fuin"** she said as she marveled at the seals ability to change itself to meet the expectations of the host.

Kaguya then glared at Katsumi "then why don't you end me and be done with it" she asked.

Katsumi then laughed darkly which sent shivers down Kaguya's spine** "oh I would like nothing more than to kill you only to revive you again and repeat the process until I grow bored and just leave you for dead, but I want Naruto-kun's opinion on what to do with you"** she said.

"What does he have to do with any of this?" she asked.

"**Because Naruto-kun believes in second chances to those who deserve it, and I feel that you deserve that chance even if I completely oppose it"** she said as she started walking away and leaving Kaguya to her thoughts.

"A second chance…" was all Kaguya said before meditating on what to do.

**With Naruto **

When Naruto came to, he noticed that the room was full of gennin hopefuls. Some of them caught his attention.

The first was a boy who was a member of the Inuzuka clan by his wild appearance as while clearly human; he has several physical traits more akin to animals. Like most of his clan, he has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks.

The Inuzuka's attire consisted of dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood usually placed on his head. The boy also had a small white dog on his head another indication that the boy was an Inuzuka.

The second student that caught his attention was a boy who wore a light grey jacket. He is a fair-skinned ninja and the tallest student in the class. He has dark, bushy, brown hair and dark, narrow eyes; the boy also wears black round sunglasses. This boy also smelled of bugs much similar to Fuu but the smell was different. From the attire, Naruto could make out was that the boy was a member of the Aburame Clan; a clan famous for its usage of insects.

The next student was female and she has dark blue hair, fair skin, and gentle facial features her hair was in a short, levelled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face. She wore a cream-colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants. From what he can see, her eyes were pale white, so from that he can assume that she was from the famed Hyuuga clan.

The next student was a boy and he has shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes. Initially he wore a simple pair of silver hoop earrings given to him by his father as a way to pass on his will to him. His attire was rather plain, consisting of a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, brown pants, and blue sandals. From his laid back personality, Naruto could tell that he was from the Nara Clan; a clan that can use their shadows as weapons and had a high IQ, however, the men of said clan were lazy as all hell.

The next boy has spiky, brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, and like the rest of his clan, he has a more robust physique. The boy also wears black shorts, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved, green haori, over a light-green shirt with his clan's obligatory kanji for "food" (食, shoku) on it, small, hoop earrings, and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages. Naruto could clearly see that the boy was from the Akimichi Clan; a clan notorious for its **body expansion jutsu** and their forbidden butterfly.

The next student was female and she is a fair-skinned girl of average height with green eyes. Her most noticeable trait in her appearance is her long, pale blonde hair, which is always seen in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. In terms of attire, she is wearing a pair of small silver hoop-earrings and purple, fairly revealing clothing. She wore a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a purple apron skirt that is cut off on the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs. She also wore purple and white elbow warmers with this. Judging from her appearance, Naruto could make out that she was from the Yamanaka Clan; A clan known for their **mind jutsu**.

The next was a boy has short, straight black hair and dark eyes which contrast with his translucent-looking pale skin. He is usually seen carrying a small backpack with his brush, scrolls, and ninja ink in it. He wears a short black-and-grey jacket with red straps. He also carries a tip-less tantō on his back. The rest of his outfit consisted of a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed, most likely to facilitate the use of his drawing based techniques.

The next student was a girl has bright pink hair, large green eyes, and fair skin. She wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with or without short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, standard ninja sandals, and a ribbon which she used to accentuate her face.

The last was someone he was all too familiar with. The boy in question was the estranged son of Mikoto Uchiha and the late Fugaku Uchiha; Sasuke Uchiha the supposed 'last Uchiha' even though there were plenty of Uchiha children in the Tatsumori Compound. Sasuke has black eyes as well as black hair with a blue tint to it. His hair is spiky in the back, and he has chin-length bangs that parted down to frame both sides of his face. Sasuke's clothing consisted of the traditional Uchiha clothing: a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers.

Despite the negative way he feels about Sasuke, his team along with the 9 he examined had the potential of being gennin while the others were doomed to fail.

As Naruto had his attention to the 9, he didn't notice that the instructors had come in the first instructor is a man of average height and build. He has black hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose — which he has had since his youth. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket. His sleeves are also rolled up about ¼ ways.

The other instructor has white shoulder-length hair with a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes. He wore the standard attire of the Konoha-ninja which included flak jacket and forehead protector that he wore like a bandanna.

These two were Iruka Umino and Mizuki Toujho.

The Iruka cleared his throat "ok everyone today will be your finally day here in the academy, for starting next week should you pass you'll be gennin of Konoha and you'll be under the guidance of a Jonnin instructor, so today I hope you pass" he said and began roll call. As he finished, he got to a message that the Hokage had sent him. He read it and was surprised to see who'll be graduating with this year's class.

"Attention everyone, today we have 3 new students whole be graduating with you this year" the instructor said causing the students to yell.

"HOW CAN THEY BE GRADUATING? THEY NEVER TOOK THIS CLASS!" the pink hair girl yelled making everyone cover their ears.

"They're graduating this year, because they've been on an 8 yearlong training trip and have come to Konoha to receive their headbands and become Konoha ninjas. Please introduce yourselves" the instructor said motioning to the three who sat together.

The red head stood up "Hello my name is Gaara no Sabaku I was born in Sunagakure no Sato, but became Ryoku-sensei's second student. My likes are my friends and siblings, my dislikes are my father and those who dare harm my friends. My hobbies include reading and training. My dream is to become the next generation Sannin" Gaara said in his monotone voice then he sat back down.

Then the green hair girl stood up "Hi my name is Fuu Nanabi, I was born in Takigakure no Sato, but became Ryoku-taicho's third student. My likes are Naruto-kun, my friends and my sensei. My dislikes are takigakure itself as a whole, the girls trying to steal my Naru-kun and those who hate bugs. My hobbies are spending time with Naruto-kun, training and collecting new beetles for my colony. My dream is to become the next generation Sannin" she said getting the Aburame boy was interested in her love for bugs.

Then the blonde stood up "my name is Naruto Uzumaki Tatsumori, the adopted son of Ryoku Tatsumori and Ryoku-sensei's first student. My likes are my friends, my family, my girlfriends and my team. My dislikes are the civilian council of this village, the anbu who wears a dog mask, rapist, child killers, pedophiles, and those who bad mouth my tou-san, my team and my family. My hobbies are training, hanging out with my friends and family. My dream is to become the next generation Sannin" he said causing the Uchiha boy and Mizuki to glare at him.

After they all introduced themselves, the blonde haired girl asked "why are your dreams the same?"

Naruto then smirked "because we made it our goal to become something greater than the kages themselves" Naruto said with a confident smirk.

Then Gaara stepped in "our goal is to one day surpass the current Sannin and become something better than they are" he said.

"Something better?" the Aburame asked.

"Yes. Because the current ones, although powerful are pretty much running the good name of Konoha through the mud" Fuu said.

"How so?" the Nara student asked.

"First you have Jiraiya the toad sage although a talented hand in sealing, toad based ninjutsu and is head of Konoha's spy network; he's a super pervert with no shame who writes that smut called _Icha Icha_. Then you have Tsunade the Slug Princess, she's powerful and her medical prowess isn't something to laugh about; she's a drunk and has a debt that just keeps pilling up and she has to evade loan sharks and debt collectors. Then finally you have Orochimaru the Snake Summoner a prodigy and an intelligent individual; turned traitor for experimenting on humans, completely obsessed with trying to gain immortality, and he also happens to be a gay pedophile" Naruto said listing the current Sannin off the top of his head.

The mention of Orochimaru being a gay pedophile sent shivers down the spines of all male students some of which moved their hands to cover their ass. And all the Sasuke fan girls feared that their precious Sasuke-kun might be defiled by the gay Sannin. The instructor then cleared his throat getting their attention.

"As much as I've enjoyed your introduction and that brief summary of our Sannin, I believe that it's time for the graduation test, so everyone take a seat and get ready.

As the tests were being passed around, Mizuki placed a genjutsu over the tests of Naruto, Gaara and Fuu hoping to crush their dreams, but when those three discovered the genjutsu, they broke through it and took their test making Mizuki grit his teeth for he had hoped that the fox and his demon brethren wouldn't have known of the illusion.

After the tests were done and graded by Iruka, they were taken outside for the weapons portion, mainly kunai and shuriken.

When the students arrived to the target range, everyone saw 10 target posts and 10 target dummies each one having a target circle in what would be vital areas on the human body. Iruka then explained that they all needed to hit at minimum 5 out of 10 or more in both shuriken and kunai throwing. Also to make it harder, he also placed dummies with no targets to simulate civilian and/or ally. After explaining what was needed for the test, everyone made a single file line. For the next hour or so, the students practiced their aim on the targets posts and dummies while not to hit the blank dummies. Many of the shinobi clan heirs like Shino, Hinata and Sasuke managed to make the top three, while most of the civilian born children barely made it past this exam with the exception of Sakura who somehow only scored 5 out of 10 in both kunai and shuriken throwing and nipping a few of the blank dummies.

Finally it was team jinchuriki's turn with Gaara starting up. When he arrived at the starting line, he completely ignored the kunai and shuriken that were provided. At this, Iruka question the red head.

"Aren't you going to use the tools provided?" Iruka asked.

Gaara looked at the chuunin proctor and reached for the cork of his gourd. He pulled it out of the gourd and the sand began to come out.

"With my ability to manipulate the sand in my gourd, there is no need" he said in his usual monotone as the sand began to separate into individual clumps and formed into kunai and shuriken.

"**Suna no shuriken jutsu. Suna no Kunai jutsu" **was all Gaara said before the sand shaped shuriken and kunai flew to their intended targets. All twenty throwing weapons flew true and hit their marks with deadly accuracy. Then Gaara did something that everyone other than Naruto and Fuu hadn't expected; Gaara maneuvered the sand to go into the test dummies then with a glare, sand spikes burst from the dummies. This scared the Konoha shinobi hopefuls and barely startled Naruto and Fuu because during their travels Gaara had employed a similar tactic on many missing nin and bandits; brutal yes, but very effective. Gaara then recalled his sand back to his gourd and closed it with the cork. He then turns to a shocked Iruka.

"So, how did I do?" Gaara asked.

Iruka snapped out of his stupor and marked down Gaara's score "y-you did great and you've earned extra credit for versatility and masterful elemental shape and manipulation also for your brutality, since in the real world you only get one chance to kill your enemy before he kills you or your comrades" the chῡnin said.

Gaara nodded and walked back to Naruto and Fuu who smiled that their comrade. As Gaara made his way back, the other students had their own opinion on the red head.

'_Troublesome.' _Shikamaru thought as he knew that the Uchiha would want to pick a fight with the sand user.

'_That guy looks dangerous; better make him my ally rather than my enemy' _Chouji thought.

'_I think I found my dream boat, sorry Sakura, you can have the emo fag, for I have found something better' _Ino thought quickly getting over her fear.

'_My bugs are telling me to stay away from him if I'm not planning to make him my ally' _Shino thought as he started coming up with a way to befriend the red head.

'_That smell that's coming off from his sand…. It smells like blood and the guy smells of tanuki. What kind of mix is that?' _Kiba thought trying figure out what the tanuki smell means.

'_From what I could see, he barely used any chakra and from what I could tell from his reserves is that it's massive' _Hinata thought as she used her Byakugan to gauge the red head's chakra pool.

'_CHA who does he think he is trying to up-stage Sasuke-kun' _were the thoughts of a one pink haired howler monkey that may have escaped from one of Orochimaru's laboratories.

'_Gaara no Sabaku. Finally someone strong for me to fight. Once I defeat the red head, I can take on him' _the emo king thought believing he has a chance of fighting the sand user.

'_The Sunagakure jinchuriki here. Danzo-sama must be made known of this' _the ROOT agent Sai thought.

Then came Fu's turn, when she arrived to the starting line, she grabbed all twenty throwing weapons, then did something that shocked everyone except for Naruto and Gaara; she sprouted insect-like wings and took to the skies. After getting to a certain height, Fuu with laser like procession, threw her shuriken and kunai with such momentum that when they hit their targets, the came out through the other side leaving holes as evidence of where each shuriken and Kunai had entered and exited out.

Everyone sane for Naruto and Gaara were imitating a fish as she descended from the heavens and landed from where she took off.

"How was that?' she asked the stunned instructor.

Iruka getting his composure back, he marked her score "wow, never knew you could do that?" he questioned the green haired girl.

"Well if you can tell the difference between a scroll and the kunai sealed inside the scroll, and then you can see how I could do that" she said cryptically, but Iruka understood what she was implying and just nodded. After getting her score, she ran back to her group and leaped into Naruto's arms with a happy expression.

The other students had their own thoughts of the girl.

'_Women are troublesome, enough said' _Shikamaru thought

'_I wonder if her ability has anything to do with the aura of beetles that she's giving off. I'll have to investigate on that' _Shino thought.

'_Oh great another one who smells of insects. I hope she isn't anything like Shino' _Kiba thought as he mentally groans thinking that the new girl was going to be anything like the ever stoic Aburame heir.

'_Alright, girl power!' _thought Ino as she mentally fist pumped.

'_Gulp… she's scary, hope I can be friends with her'_ thought Chouji as he shivered at the mint haired girls unique ability.

'_Who does that green haired bitch think she is trying to impress my Sasuke-kun'_ thought a pink haired transvestite.

'_A bitch worthy for me, once I make gennin of the year, I'll go to the civilian council and demand for that girl to be my slave'_ one emo though with delusions of grandeur.

'_Wow she looks so strong, I wonder if I can be that strong to gain his approval'_ Hinata thought as she looked at Fuu hugging Naruto, hoping to receive the same from her blonde crush.

'_The Nanabi jinchuriki is also here. Danzo-sama will most definitely be pleased'_ Sai thought.

Finally it was Naruto's turn. He kissed Fuu and made his way to the starting line. While his comrades have shown impressive skill when it can to throwing weapons, Naruto decided to do it with his visible eye closed, while secretly activating his rinnegan behind his eye patch. He then goes through a series of hand signs **"Jiton: Jiki no Ringu" **(Magnet Release: Rings of Magnetism) was all he said as the shurikens and kunai began to levitate and get pulled towards him by a magnetic force, but then started to orbit around him creating two rings, this made everyone minus Gaara and Fuu stunned to see the throwing weapons rotate around the blonde. He then launches the shuriken to their intended targets, but not before infusing some wind chakra into each shuriken. The shuriken not only hit their marks, but also sliced right through the targets cutting them in half and embedded themselves into the wall behind. Out of everyone, except for Gaara and Fuu, Iruka was shocked as he had never came across someone as young as the blonde to have high mastery in wind chakra manipulation that the only person that can rival the boy would be the Sandaime's own son; Asuma Sarutobi. Naruto then launched the kunai's at the target dummies repeating the same process that was used on the shuriken getting another perfect score resulting in the blonde getting a 100% on both shuriken and kunai throwing plus extra credit for elemental manipulation with his use of wind chakra and his magnet release.

"WHAT!?" screeched the howler monkey forcing everyone to cover their ears to lessen the pain from her screaming. "Iruka-sensei there's no way those three losers could've scored better than Sasuke-kun! They must've cheated! Make them do it…" the Haruno would've continued until she was surrounded by Naruto and his teammates posed to end her life. Gaara had his sand crawling up her legs, Fuu had her hidden blades positioned where her heart and vocal cords are, and Naruto had his bandaged sword at her neck ready to decapitate her.

Everyone was shocked because no one saw them move. One second they were yards away, and then they appeared with their weapons drawn and ready to kill the pink haired girl.

"Listen here little girl and listen well" began Naruto.

"While you were playing ninja, we were already killing bandits and low to high ranking missing nin, while you were reading text books we were put through survival training in some of the harshest environments on the planet, while you were taught about the great shinobi wars, we took part in the Kirigakure civil war and brought victory to the rebellion by killing the Yondaime Mizukage, and while you were taught who the kages of Konoha were, we met the Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumi, Yondaime Raikage Aye, Sandaime Tsuchikage Onoki, and the Yondaime Kazekage Rasa. So if I were you I'd shut up before we add you're weak corpse to our ever growing body count" Naruto said shocking everyone because the blonde had given the whole class a short summary of their experiences outside of the walls of Konoha.

Iruka then cleared his throat getting their attention "as much as I appreciate you three shutting her up, could you please let her go, it would be bad if the civilian council got wind of this" Iruka said trying to reason with Ryoku's students.

The three then stared at Iruka for a few seconds, then retracted their respective weapons "we fear the civilian council like we fear the trees; they aren't a threat and can't do a damn thing to us" Naruto said shooting a glare at the girl, before leaving with his group.

The gennin hopefuls had their own thoughts of the blonde.

'_Troublesome blondes'_ thought Shikamaru as he knew that given who Naruto is related to, the 'Last Uchiha' would challenge him.

'_I think Uzumaki-san is scarier that the other two. I really need to become their ally'_ Chouji thought because after seeing their performance, with the throwing weapons and shut up Sakura it terrified him to no end.

'_Wow, someone finally shut up Sakura….. Is world coming to an end?….hmmm the sky is still blue and hell hasn't broken lose so, that actually happened'_ though Ino as she looked up at the sky seeing it clear blue and not hellish red.

'_My beetles are picking up a strong, but very unusual chakra from him'_ thought Shino.

'_What's up with his scent? It's like an alpha and I can smell a mix of different animal scents, but the scent of wolf stands out more'_ Kiba thought.

'_N-Naruto-kun… you've changed since I last saw you. I hope you still remember me?'_ though Hinata still remembering when a young Naruto saved her from bullies.

'_Who does that baka think he is?! When this is over I'll report him to the civilian council and have him and his little band banished'_ thought Sakura as she regained her composure.

'_Naruto U. Tatsumori… why did the Dragon Sannin take you a clan less loser when he could've taken me; an Uchiha elite as his student!? When this is over, I'll demand the council to force him to give me everything you have, starting with your green haired bitch, she'll be useful in reviving my clan'_ though a one crazy spoiled Uchiha.

'_Three jinchuriki, Danzo-sama will be most pleased to hear that three potential weapons are available here in Konoha'_ thought Sai.

After all was said and done, Iruka graded Naruto's test, then moved on to the taijutsu portion of the exam in which the students had to fight each other in a one on one match. Iruka explained the rules of the mock battle and everyone agreed to the rules and all the students waited their turn.

First was the girl's portion which started with Fuu vs. Sakura and it was going to be disappointing to say the least. The head of the Sasuke fan club began screeching nonsense about earning her precious Sasuke-kun's love while Fuu wanted to find the nearest tree and beat her head against it while thinking how low were the standards of this academy to allow fan girls to become shinobi. She was hoping to fight the Hyuuga girl because at least she would've put up a decent fight.

The boys, some of the girl and the instructors sweat dropped, but agreed that this was going to be over rather quickly. Naruto then put his hand on Fuu's shoulder and whispered into her ear "just go with it, and after these exams are over, we can go on that date I promised last night and a little extra" he said making her blush. She moved to the area and stared at her opponent seeing as not even a warm up.

"Alright, are you two ready?" Iruka asked getting a nod from both girls.

"Haijime" he said starting the match.

Sakura then spoke in a smug tone "when I win, Sasuke-kun will fall in love with me and prove that true love conquers all" she said making everyone sweat-drop and thought _'the fuck is wrong with this bitch?'_

Fuu with a bored expression, got into her fighting stance and said in an equally bored tone "yeah sure whatever, you like the emo king, can we please get this over with? My man promised me a date and I would like to go somewhere tonight this century" she said.

Sakura then said "yeah right, you're not really dating blonde no baka, you're just saying that to make my Sasuke-kun jealous so that he would love you instead of me; his one true love" she said again making everyone sweat drop.

Fuu sighed then said "I'm not going to betray my boyfriend so that I can get with the emo king, so shut up and fight" she said getting irritated having to hear her opponents fail attempts to anger her.

The idiot fan girl then decided to say something that Naruto, Gaara and Ryoku had labeled the forbidden word "bring to on Marimo" (Moss head).

Once that word was spoken, both Naruto and Gaara had a similar though running through their mind _'that is one dead bitch.'_

Fuu's face adopted a darkened tone and then she asked 'what did you just call me?" hoping to hear the excuse to pummel this stupid fan girl into the ground.

The fan girl then answered 'M-a-r-i-m-o."

**BANG! **The fan girl was dropped kicked into the ground leaving a five foot crater. This scared everyone minus Naruto and Gaara who merely whistled at their teammates' handy work. Sakura was then rushed to the hospital with extensive injuries mostly broken bones, but fortunately or unfortunately depending on how you look at it, she was still able to participate in the graduation exams.

Getting back to the matches Ino defeated her opponent thanks to her training from her father. Hinata won her fight thanks to her knowledge in the jyuuken (Gentle Fist) the other fights were nothing but a bunch of fan girls slap fighting, scratching each other and pulling each other's hair.

Now then came the boys turn. First was Shikamaru vs. Chouji which ended in a draw because they both forfeited. Kiba defeated Shino if only barely. Then came the battle between Gaara and Sai both Naruto and Fuu felt sorry for the pale boy and hoped to any deity that would listen that he didn't do or say anything that would set Gaara off.

Unfortunately, the gods couldn't answer the prayer right now.

"Hello shorty, I bet your dick matches your stature" Sai said making Naruto and Fuu back away a bit because the pale fool just said the forbidden word and to make it worse, he also insulted his manhood.

Gaara didn't say anything; instead everyone saw was Sai being launched into the air and Gaara standing where Sai once stood with his right arm and fist raised showing that he had giving Sai an uppercut. Then Gaara appeared over Sai then delivered a drop kick that sent Sai into the ground head first. When Sai collided with the ground, Gaara landed on the ground next to the now unconscious Sai.

"Insult my stature or my manhood again and I'll kill you and send your mangled corpse back to whoever gives a damn about you. Is that clear" Gaara said only getting a weak grunt from Sai. Gaara accepted it as an affirmative that Sai got the point.

After that display Gaara made it very clear 'DO NOT MAKE FUN OF MY STATURE OR MY MANHOOD!'

After Gaara left and Sai was taken to the hospital for a broken jaw and a minor concussion, however, same with Sakura he was still able to attend the graduation exams. Now, the fight between Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto U. Tatsumori had finally come. Fuu kissed her boyfriend and wished him best of luck on his fight with the arrogant form-son of Mikoto U. Tatsumori and the unacknowledged step-son of Ryoku Tatsumori. As Naruto entered the ring, he noticed the scowl that Sasuke was giving him and asked himself _'what did he ever do to him?' _

As Sasuke entered the ring, his fangirls lead by Sakura Haruno cheered for the 'last Uchiha' to win against the blonde while Fu and Hinata were cheering for Naruto to claim victory over the Emo King. Once they stepped into the ring, Sasuke's anger finally to the better of him "why did Ryoku take you as his student when he should've taken me; an Uchiha elite?!" he asked wonder why the dragon Sannin would take a nobody instead of him.

Naruto scoffed "maybe it's because he adopted me when everyone else was afraid to do so, or maybe it's because my biological parents had entrusted me to him should anything happen to them; whatever the reason it doesn't matter he's been more like a real father to me and his wife my mother and there is no way in hell I'll ever give that up" Naruto said giving him a one eyed glare.

Sasuke fumed "that bitch that claims to be his wife is a traitor to the Uchiha clan and my father should've killed her when he had the chance" he said angrily.

Naruto tensed a bit at hearing this brat calling his adoptive mother a bitch, but chose to restrain himself. Then Sasuke decided to add the final nail to his preverbal coffin.

"And those little children that she bared with him are an abomination and should be killed for even being related to the likes of me" he said arrogantly.

Once that was said all hell broke loss. Naruto disappeared from everyone's view and reappeared behind the Uchiha. Before Sasuke could responded, Naruto elbowed him in the back of the head sending him flying, only for Naruto to grab him by his left ankle to be dragged back to him, only to receive a karate chop to the chest sending him to the ground… hard. The Uchiha was unconscious at the end of what appeared to be a very short fight, however the same could be said about the rest of his team; both Gaara and Fuu had ended their battles fairly quick instead of dragging out where they would run the risk of tiring out leaving them vulnerable.

Naruto then picked up the unconscious Uchiha by the collar of his shirt "I know you can hear me you worthless piece of shit, so I'll make this as clear as I can be… insult my family again, threaten to hurt my family again and I'll correct the mistake that Itachi made the night he left your worthless hide alive…. I hope you take this warning to heart, because next time I won't give you a warning" he said before he dropped the 'last loyal Uchiha'. As Naruto made his way to his team mates, Sakura and the rest of the Uchiha fangirls 'sane for Ino threw a hissy fit saying that Naruto had cheated, but was silenced by Iruka who said that the fight was fair and that the Uchiha had provoked Naruto into attacking him the way he did.

Sasuke was taking to the medic where he was treated for a minor concussion, cracked and bruised ribs; however same as Sai and Sakura he was still able to partake in the graduation exams. Iruka then told everyone that they had an hour for lunch before the ninjutsu portion to begin, so Naruto and his team left to eat a Ichiraku Ramen Stand where Naruto and the Ichiraku family had a big reunion and a small welcome back party to celebrate which involved free ramen. Ayame was shocked to see that her little Naruto had grown to be a young man and was ogling while also sending a challenging glare at Fuu who was doing the same while hanging off his left arm.

An hour later, everyone had returned to the academy to partake in the ninjutsu portion of the exams, now we find Naruto and the newly appointed gennin Gaara who decided to wrap his headband around one of the straps that holds his gourd on his back and Fuu who wears her headband around her left bicep. Now it was finally Naruto's turn, entering the room, he sees Iruka and Mizuki inside the room waiting for him.

"Ok Naruto, your final exam consists of the following three jutsu: **Henge no Jutsu** (Transformation Jutsu), **Kawarimi no jutsu** (substitution jutsu/ Body Replacement), and the **Bunshin no Jutsu** (Clone Jutsu) in the order that they were listed. You may begin whenever you're ready" Iruka informed the blonde. The next thing both of the instructor chuunin noticed was they were staring into the face of Naruto's adoptive father, the Dragon Sannin, Ryoku Tatsumori. _'I didn't even see a hand sign, the speed and timing were spot on and the transformation itself is absolutely flawless' _thought an amazed Iruka as Naruto reverted back to his original form. "Very good Naruto, now show us the **Kawarimi no jutsu**" Iruka said getting a nod from the blonde Sannin hopeful. Naruto then vanished as they saw a familiar orange book in place where Naruto was with said teen appearing overhead again shocking the two instructors _'not only another flawless demonstration, but he also has superb chakra control'_ thought Iruka as he marked another prefect score for Naruto. "Alright Naruto return to your original position so that we may get to the last part of the exam, and I have to ask 'why do you have an Icha Icha book'?" asked the scarred instructor as Naruto jumped to where the book laid. The blonde then picked up the book and placed it back into his weapons pouch "It was Fuu's idea and even though it's utterly complete smut, it does give us some ideas of what to do in terms of what positions to try out" he said with a blush on his face and the two instructors were shocked that the kid in front of them who was not even out of his teen years had sex with his female team mate _'lucky bastard'_ both instructors thought in unison.

Iruka was the first to recover as he cleared his throat "a-alright Naruto, now that last thing you need is to do is create 3 perfect clones" he said.

"Sensei, I'm pretty sure you already know this by know like Gaara and Fuu we're chakra powerhouses so we can't perform the normal **bunshin no jutsu**, so instead I'll do another type of clone" he said crossing his fingers.

'_He knows another type of clone jutsu, I wouldn't be surprised given the fact as to who trained him'_ the scarred instructor thought.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Shadow Clone Jutsu)" the blonde said as three puffs of smoke appeared behind Naruto which then cleared revealing three perfect replicas of the caster. _'Amazing! He knows the kage bunshin no jutsu, even more evidence of his time with Ryoku' _Iruka thought as he marked down a score for Naruto.

"Congratulations Naruto-san, you pass with flying colors" Iruka said as he handed Naruto a headband with a black cloth. Naruto took the headband and wrapped it on his forehead and walked out of the room with his head held high as he joined his squad.

'_Damnit the demon brat and his little band passed, now I have to steal the scroll myself'_ thought Mizuki bitterly, as he watched Naruto rejoin his team. A little while later, Iruka stood in front of the classroom looking at all the newly minted gennin with a proud look to his face.

"Congratulations to all those who graduated this year, and for those who didn't make the cut better luck next year. Now to all those who've graduated, you have a week off before meeting back here for team placements as well as meeting your jonnin sensei's. Until then, you all enjoy your time because starting next week your career as full-fledged shinobi and your times of rest will be few and far between" Iruka said as he watched the students leave to their families to tell them that they've succeeded or failed, while Naruto, Gaara and Fuu left for the Tatsumori compound.

**Later that night**

Mizuki ran through the forest with the villages forbidden scroll strapped to his back and right behind him were several dragons chasing after him _'damnit I thought I would get away so easily, but with these things right behind me…'_ Mizuki thought until someone got in his way forcing him to stop. Looking at the one who's blocking his path, he scowled "oh looky here the demon brat."

In front of him was Naruto in his shinobi outfit which was similar to Ryoku's in terms of design and on his back was his trusty samehada _'oh great another reason why I hated this village to begin with' _thought Naruto as he folded his arms in front of his chest and gave in a one eyed stare "you know, I was having a wonderful night with my Fuu-chan, that is until one of jiji's anbu showed up at my door explaining to me the situation, although Fuu-chan wasn't too thrilled about hearing what had happened, since she was so close…" Naruto said as a small blush appeared on his face.

Before Mizuki could say anything, Gaara and Fuu appeared in his flanks covering his escape routes only to be joined by a squad of anbu lead by Neko and both the Sandaime and Tatsu Sannin to appeared with them. This made Mizuki very nervous because the demon brat and his squad were bad enough, but a whole squad of anbu leveled shinobi and two kage leveled shinobi was a death sentence.

"You can't run Mizuki so turn yourself in and I promise you that your sentence will be less severe" warned Sarutobi as the anbu reached for their weapons incase Mizuki were to try anything.

"Good work Naruto, Gaara, and Fuu" Ryoku said praising his students.

"Thank you sensei" they said in union.

"Damn you demon brat, if you haven't gotten in the way, then I would've given this scroll to Orochimaru-sama for him to use to destroy this pathetic village" Mizuki sneered as he revealed his intentions.

Ryoku then appeared behind Mizuki and stabbed him with his sharpened claws right through his heart. Mizuki coughed up some blood and looked at the hand protruding from where his heart is located, then he looked back to see an angry Tatsumori "thank you for revealing such wonderful information, now I can deal with a traitor like you the way Orochimaru will be treated should he ever set foot in Konoha…. Exterminated with extreme prejudice and with no mercy" he said as he pulled his hand out of Mizuki's chest, took the scroll from his dying body and ordered his dragons to dispose of the dying traitor. The dragons then lunged at Mizuki and started eating him.

Ryoku and his team then appear in front of the hokage and present to him the stolen scroll "The mission has been accomplished hokage-sama" Ryoku said in a respectful tone.

Neko then took the scroll and **Shunshined (Body flicker technique) **back to the Hokage mansion to place the scroll back in the vault.

"Very good team Tatsumori I'll be sure to play the 4 of you an S-rank mission, but for now I believe we should all retire for the night since after all, Ryoku you have a big day tomorrow since you'll be coroneted to being the Godaime Hokage" Hizuzen said before shushining back to his home.

Ryoku sighed and turned to his team "alright, let's follow his example and return back home" he said getting a nod from all three and thus all 4 shunshined back to the Tatsumori compound for some sleep and for two couples a night of congratulatory sex.

**DONE!**

**I FUCKING FINISHED IT!**

**READ, REVIEW &amp; LIKE! I PUT MY BLOOD, SWEAT AND TEARS AND MY SANITY MAKING THIS!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Harems: here is the list update(s): **

**OC x Mikoto Uchiha x Tsume Inuzuka &amp; Tsunade Senju**

**Gaara x Ino Y. x Tenten x Karui x Matsubi x Tayuya x Karin U. x Kin.T **

**Naruto x Fem. Juubi x Fuu x Yugito N. x Kurenai Y. x Mei T. x Shizuka x Ameyuri R. x Fem. Haku Y. x Shion x Ryuuzetsu x Amaru x Yugao U. x Shizune K. x Yakumo K. x Hinata H. x Anko M. x Hana I. x Koyuki K. x Kaguya O. x Samui N.**

**I don't own Naruto. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 3: Graduation, Coronation &amp; Sensei Assigned. Part 2**

Morning has come; the sun was shining down upon the village of Konoha and every citizen whether it is civilian or shinobi were gathered outside the Hokage manor. Why you may ask?

Because today someone was going to be given the title of Godaime Hokage of Konoha and everyone was eagerly waiting to see who was selected to succeed Hizuzen Sarutobi as leader of the village, the only ones who knew were Mikoto and her children, Naruto, Gaara and Fuu because Mikoto was the man's husband, Satsuki and Setsuna (The name of the twins) were his daughters, and Naruto, Gaara and Fuu were his students during their time outside the village walls for 8 years.

Inside the mansion, just feet away from the exit which led to the balcony, Hizuzen and Ryoku were talking to each other before he was to step out an announce his successor "Ryoku-san I know you can do this, I couldn't have picked an even more worthy successor than you… with the help of the daimyo of course" the old man said trying to calm the a nervous Tatsumori.

"I know Sarutobi-dono, but leading an entire village isn't the same as leading a gennin team or a squad of anbu, I don't know if I'm ready for the responsibility" he said as he fidgeted in the hokage robes.

"Ryoku I felt the same way when Tobirama-sensei selected me to succeed him during the second great shinobi war, but I knew I had a duty that only I can fulfill and now I pass on the torch to you Ryoku-san" he said puffing his chest.

"You're just saying that so you can get out of doing paper work aren't you?" Ryoku asked with a deadpan look.

"Well there is that…" the ex-hokage said avoiding the Tatsumori's gaze and Ryoku pinching the bridge of his nose to stem the headache that was fastly approaching.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my predecessor" the Dragon Yonnin said with a sigh.

"Shhh…. Let me savior this moment, a moment I've only felt once when I gave Minato-kun the mantle and now I can finally enjoy my retirement" Hizuzen said as he enjoyed what'll soon be his retirement as hokage.

"Shut up old man and get on with the ceremony… the faster you make me Hokage, the sooner you can begin your retirement" Ryoku stated to hurry the old man on to the balcony to begin the coronation.

"Alright, impatient much" he retorted as he walked onto the balcony overseeing the village, down below he can see that ever civilian and shinobi has arrived to see their new hokage be named.

"People of Konoha, it is with great sorrow that I must hang up my hat as hokage, but fear not for I will not leave the village without a leader to take my place. The man who'll succeed me was chosen not just by me, but by the daimyo himself as he's one of the few that can surpass our beloved Yondaime in both strength and intellect, he's fought alongside the Yondaime during the during the Third Great Shinobi War and has acquired a SS-rank alongside Minato-kun and even he told me that this man was his equal and would one day surpass him if he were still around to this day" the aged man stated making everyone wonder who was selected because very few could match the Yondaime Hokage and even fewer were considered his equal and rival. The only ones who knew were Mikoto, her children, the Uchiha survivors and Team Tatsumori.

"The person whom I've selected is the one who became the 4th member to the formally known Sannin and made it into the Yonnin of Konoha and has been titled by both friend and foe 'The Dragon of the Leaf'; I present to you Ryoku Tatsumori… the Godaime Hokage of Konoha" The old man said as he moved away from the balcony as Ryoku appeared behind him and stepped forward to face the populace of his village. He took off the hat, so that everyone can get a better look at the man whose been given the title of hokage.

At first, there was silence, but then Mikoto and the Uchiha-Tatsumori children cheered at seeing Ryoku as the new hokage, then came his now former gennin team then was followed by the shinobi clans then everyone cheered for their new hokage except for the advisors for not being told of this and Danzo because he wanted the title and the members of the civilian council who knew the man's connection with the demon brat. But refused to say anything because Ryoku being the fourth member of the Yonnin thus the strongest shinobi currently living in Konoha and with the political backing with his own clan and his wife's clan and having good connections with the current clan heads of Konoha made him the perfect candidate for Hokage.

So, losing his chance of claiming the title of hokage, again Danzo started to formulate a plan to off this foreigner because in Danzo's opinion only Konoha born should be named hokage not this foreigner filth whose sole purpose was to be breeding stock to create more Tatsumori babies to make Konoha great and rule all other villages with an iron fist, so now he'll focus his efforts to snatch the two offspring of both Tatsumori and Uchiha blood and turn them into his ROOT puppets.

This however, didn't go unnoticed for within the crowd was a dragon with a very unique ability. The dragon has the ability to zero in on a specific target and read the targets mind. The dragon itself was small about the size of your average house cat, however its ability is what sets it apart from other dragons within the summoning realm after all if the prey can detect the predator's ill intent it could evade capture and being preyed upon. The dragon looked like a cross between a small fox and a dragon the Fenix Dragon as it was called are mostly a nocturnal species, but would come out during the day only for brief periods of time. For their size they have some of the largest set of ears perfect to listen to the minds of its target. The dragon's body was scaly like most dragons but had a thin layer of cream colored fur with a black tip on its tail. Another thing that made this dragon so unique was its ability to camouflage itself by changing the pigmentation on its scales to match the surrounding, all in all this dragon was perfect for spying because of its shape and size many people will dismiss it as a fox kit looking for its mother.

The dragon grinned at the information he was getting for his master on what this soon to be oust traitor was planning to do to this master's children _'got you'_ the dragon mentally said as he fade back into the crowd and back to its Summoner.

Ryoku looked down at the people as they cheered. He then senses a weight appears on his shoulders and sees a shimmer. The Fenix Dragon from earlier nodded to its summoner and her nodded back. The newly named Godaime Hokage raised his hands to quite the crowd so that he may speak. The crowd grew quiet and Ryoku put his hands down.

"My good people of Konohagakure no Sato; I am both proud and honored to have been named your new hokage. I know that some if not most of you may believe I'm not ready for the task of hokage, however, I'll do everything within my power to prove that not only will I prove that I'm qualified to be the hokage, but show that I can raise the expectations set before me by my predecessors, it will be challenging however, 'challenge is a dragon with a gift in its mouth; Tame the dragon and the gift is yours' what this means is that once I take on this challenge I'll do whatever it takes to see it successfully done thus reaping the rewards of seeing what I've done come to pass for from this day forward, I Ryoku Tatsumori shall lead and protect this village as its Godaime Hokage" he said getting everyone cheering again.

The Tatsumori walked back into the hall, but stopped "Anbu" he called then two masked ninja appeared behind him.

"Hai Hokage-sama" they said in unison.

"Summon the council, I don't care if they are showering or taking a dump I want them in the council chamber 30 minutes from now, also send someone to retrieve my students Naruto, Gaara and Fuu for this meeting will involve them; you have your orders now go" he said as the two disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Ryoku then bit his left thumb and traced it on a dragon tattoo on his right forearm "**Kuchiyose no jutsu: Narugakuruga Shuryō Pātī **(Summoning Jutsu: Nargacuga Hunting Party)" cried Ryoku summoning his dragons. Then three plumes of smoke appeared before him. As it dissipated, 3 figures stood before him, the first has black scales, black fur and nightmarish red eyes, giving it the look and style of a predatory black panther. It's dark, feral appearance suggests that it may mainly be a nocturnal predator.

The second dragon is covered in mossy green fur. Its long, prehensile tail ends in a bright red spike and its eyes are a bright yellow.

The third was larger than the other two and was covered in scars to prove that this dragon has fought other members of its species for control over the hunting pack. The dragon has metallic, azure scales and a golden-colored chest.

These were Cuga, Midoriio (Green), and Lucent better known as the Nargacuga trio the best hunters in the entire dragon realm. Two smaller ones bowed their heads while Lucent stared at their summoner **"Ryoku, why did you summon us?" **the larger dragon asked wondering why Ryoku had summoned them.

Ryoku then reached into his robes and pulled out a blank anbu mask "I want you to smell this mask and trace it back to its origin, then once you do… kill every single ROOT Anbu you come across, also be sure to retrieve any information I could use to pin various activities to not only Danzo, but to everyone on the Civilian Council and the Advisors, there is something corrupted about those people and I don't trust them as much as the Shinobi Council" he said getting a low chuckle from the three dragons before him.

"**Kill everyone…. What about abducted children?"** Midoriio asked as she hated the thought of killing innocent children.

"If they haven't been indoctrinated by the ROOT then do what you can to save them, but if they're too far gone, the best you can do is put them out of their misery quickly" Ryoku said seeing the green dragon's ears lower showing that she hoped that they could still be saved.

"**How are we going to gather any information, we haven't got any hands remember"** Cuga said in a smart alkyl tone.

Ryoku then crossed his fingers together "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" he said creating a clone of himself "Here is the solution to your information gathering problem… you have your assignments now go" he said as the dragons vanished in blurs along with his shadow clone. Ryoku smiled "today is going to be the start of your end Civilian Council _trash, shitty advisors and war hawk turn traitor_" he said with every bit of hatred he could muster before making his way to the council chamber.

**COUNCIL CHAMBERS**

Ryoku sat at the very center of a large table formation with two rows of tables one on each side; left was the shinobi side while the right was civilian with the advisor tables behind his person. 5 minutes later after issuing the anbu to gather the council, the shinobi council consisting of the Hyuuga, Aburame, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Inuzuka, Kurama, Sarutobi, Nara and Uchiha-Tatsumori clans with only the Senju and Uzumaki clans missing their clan heads, however after today's council meeting he hopes to fill the spot in with Naruto becoming the new Uzumaki clan head. The shinobi council came in along with the advisors and Danzō.

The bandage man glared at the newly named Hokage, but plotted to take his children away and turn them into soldiers for him to use. As they all got seated, the anbu appeared along with Ryoku's former team "Hokage-sama Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara no Sabaku and Fuu are here" Tora said announcing their arrival.

Ryoku nodded "thank you Tora you may leave" Ryoku said getting a hai from his anbu before they left.

"What is that_ thing _doing here?" asked Koharu with a sneer only to receive a blast of KI curtsy of the Godaime Hokage.

"I would advise you not to insult my adopted son in my presence or I will have you be sent to I/T with your chakra sealed and have Anko and Ibiki to use method level 5" Ryoku said getting everyone in the room to shiver with fear because torture method level 5 was banned for its sheer brutality with had a fatality rate of 95%.

This made everyone wide eye because no one expected Ryoku to threaten someone with such a horrendous means of torture especially Mikoto who never saw her husband, who has always shown love and happiness around her. Koharu sank into her sit avoiding Ryoku's gaze.

The Tatsumori then cleared his throat and faced the shinobi council "well since the civilian council isn't here yet, I would like to discuss a very important shinobi affair, one that involves my adopted son Naruto and my student Gaara" he said getting the council's attention.

"And what will that be hokage-sama?" asked Shikaku Nara.

"Naruto here wishes to take up his role as the new clan head of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clans…" Ryoku said before he could continue the two elderly people behind him started to shout.

"Namikaze?!" Homura and Koharu yelled while Danzo seethed of not getting the jinchuriki when he had the chance.

"Hokage-sama this boy is a demon he's the spawn of the Kyubi and not of our…" Koharu said, but was stopped when she was tackled by a black blur and was pinned to the back wall. Everyone saw a large body looming over the old councilwoman and shivered in fear at the sight of the dragon. The dragon possessed six limbs, including the clawed wings on its back. Its body is covered in dark exoskeleton plates, with notable features including the hidden feelers that are folded alongside its face, the lack of visible eyes and fanged jaws that are actually parts of its external armor plates. The other unique part is its wings, which are covered in jet-black fur that resemble a tattered and ragged cape. The claws on its wings are extremely prehensile, and even seem to possess opposable thumbs (AN: Gore Magala).

The dragon looked ready to devour a very frightened Koharu until it was stopped "Goa (Gore) that's enough, she isn't worth eating and beside I won't want you to get a severe case of indigestion because of eating tainted meat" the hokage said nonchalantly as if he were talking about the weather.

The beast turned to Ryoku** "as you wish although tearing her apart and feeding her to the Tigrex Clan would be a fitting end since they'll eat anything"** the black dragon said in a deep feminine voice.

Ryoku snickered "That may be true, however, even they have standard when it comes to food quality and even the Deviljho won't even give her corpse a second glance and that's saying something" the hokage said and the dragon walked until he was next to Ryoku then it laid itself down with its massive head on his lap.

"Anyways before I was so rudely interrupted, Naruto here has decided to take up his clan head status and before any of you believes that he isn't ready…" he said before pulling out a black book and giving it to Hiashi Hyuuga.

"That is a bingo book the pages with markers are the ones I want you to take a good look at to prove that Naruto is indeed ready to become clan head" he said.

Hiashi opened the book to the designated pages and his eyes widen seeing the contents of the book, he then passed it to Shibi Aburame who upon reading it didn't show any visible reaction, but his glasses slightly dropped, then it got passed down to Inochi Yamanaka who almost dropped the book, then to Choza Akimichi who had a similar reaction to Inochi, then to Tsume Inuzuka who wondered what the hell did Ryoku do to train the gaki, then to Unkai Kurama who had a similar reaction to Hiashi, then to Shikaku Nara who had a similar reaction to Shibi, but sighed out a 'troublesome' before passing it to Hizuzen Sarutobi who already knew of the blondes achievements but was still proud of the boy for coming so far in the short time away from Konoha and then finally to the matriarch to the Uchiha-Tatsumori clan who was surprised to see her adopted son had become a rather powerful shinobi _'Kushina-chan you'd be so proud of your little Naru-chan' _she thought before having the book be sent back to her husband.

"Now that's out of the way, we shall vote to bring the Uzumaki-Namikaze clans back to Konoha…" Ryoku said before he was interrupted by Homura.

"N-now hold on shouldn't we wait for the Civilian Council to arrive before we vote?" asked the advisor only to meet with a low chuckle from the Godaime hokage.

"I apologize Homura, but this is a shinobi affair and in turn, the civilian council has no say to what shinobi clan is allowed in or not, so I say we vote now, so all in favor please say 'aye'" he said getting an 'aye' from Mikoto, Hiruzen, Shibi, Inochi, Choza, Shikaku, Tsume, Unkai and Hiashi.

This caused Ryoku to smirk "all who oppose say 'nay'" he said getting a nay from Homura, Koharu and Danzo.

"Well seeing that it's a majority victory with 9 to 3, so that means as of today, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is officially the new clan head. Naruto-dono please take the seat next to Mikoto-dono" he said as Naruto shushined to the designated seat along with Fu.

"Wait who is she and why is she by Uzumaki-san?" asked Choza.

"I'm glad you asked my friend, for you see she is Naruto's first wife and the matriarch of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan, she is Fu Uzumaki-Namikaze the former jinchuriki of the Nanabi no Kabutomushi (7 Tailed Rhino Beetle)" he said getting a wide eyed look from everyone sane Sarutobi and Mikoto.

"W-wait you said former… what do you mean by former?" asked Danzo fishing for information regarding the whereabouts of the bijuu.

"Well given the fact that both my clan and the Uzumaki clan were once a symbiotic unit, it was only natural that we learn Fuinjutsu. I created a seal that extracts the bijuu without killing the host, however, the former host will suffer from chakra exhaustion, but nothing they won't recover, however, the former host will still maintain some of the physical traits from being a jinchuriki such as Fuu's wings and harden skin" he said as she unfolded her insect-like wings getting an interested look from all the shinobi none so much as Danzo who plotted to take the Uzumaki matriarch so he can breed winged shinobi for the betterment of Konoha.

"And the seal?" asked Danzo.

"Sorry, but that is a clan secret; one that is shared between myself and Naruto alone, and as for the bijuu's; we sent them to the summoning realm where they created their own summoning contracts; Naruto has the foxes, Fuu has the Beetles and Gaara has the Tanuki" Ryoku said only giving them a half truth, while it is true that the bijuu did create their own summoning contract, the bijuu themselves weren't the boss summonings as they've merged with the others to form the Juubi which currently resides inside of Naruto. But Danzo doesn't need to know that.

Before Danzo could say anything, Ryoku spoke "however, we're getting off topic, for we have a new clan forming in Konoha and my student Gaara wishes to be it official clan head" he said as everyone turned to the redhead who stood at the center of the room.

"Oh and what clan would that be?" asked Shikaku.

"The Sabaku clan" Gaara answered.

"You see Gaara here has the ability to manipulate the sand in the gourd which he carries at all time; Gaara if you would demonstrate" Ryoku asked getting a nod from Gaara.

Gaara then removed the cork from his gourd and will the sand to gush out of the opening to create a barrier around himself. He then made several sand spikes appear from his barrier. Everyone was startled at how quick he got his sand to maneuver around him in a protective shell and how easy it was to change his defense into an offense stance.

"As you can see, Gaara has complete control over the sand and not only that, but he change the density of his sand simply by absorbing the minerals from the earth, also he can turn his sand into various weapons at will, in fact, Iruka can attest to that as he witnessed first-hand what Gaara can do" he said informing the Shinobi council what Gaara was capable of.

"Now it's time to vote, do we allow Gaara to form his own clan here in Konoha, or risk losing such a valuable asset to let's say Iwa" he said getting aye's from the clan heads and surprisingly the advisors agreed.

"Then its settled, so for the time being, until a clan compound has been built, Gaara will be living with either me and my clan, or with Uzumaki-Namikaze" he stated.

"I see no problem with housing Sabaku-dono and neither does my wife" Naruto said.

"Very well then, but for now Sabaku-dono please take the space between Uzumaki-Namikaze and Uchiha-Tatsumori" the Hokage said as Gaara sand shushined in the space between his friend/teammate/brother and his sensei's wife. Just as Gaara took his spot, the Civilian council walked in with an air of arrogance and superiority that Ryoku's team looked at them with a frown as they walked in as if they owned the place, but the look Ryoku had when they walked in showed that that air of superiority that the civilian council had will be gone.

Another thing was that they failed to even acknowledge Ryoku's presence or anyone else in the room. Ryoku's students and his wife kept a stone cold face as the civilians sat themselves down in the chairs. When they sat down their attention was turned to the Naruto, Gaara and Fuu.

"What is that_ thing_ doing in the council chamber?!" demanded a fat councilman.

"If you must know, Hikai Tsuna; Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze has been named Clan Head of the newly formed Uzumaki-Namikaze clan" informed Mikoto to the rest of the civilian council who looked appalled by this startling news.

"When did this happen and why weren't we informed?" this time Mebuki Haruno asked outraged by the Uchiha-Tatsumori Matriarchs words.

"Why if you were here on time, then you would've been informed, however I decided to start the council meeting and we voted on allowing both my students to take up the mantle as clan head while Fuu was named the matriarch of Naruto's clan as she is his wife" the former hokage and current Sarutobi clan head said.

"Then we vote that the hell spawn be stripped of his clan head status and his whore be given to Uchiha-sama…" Mebuki said, before the civilian side was silenced by a sudden pressure weighing down on them. She managed to look at where it was coming from and it horrified her to no end. Ryoku was looking that them with murderous intent.

"Uchiha-sama? Just who are you talking about because my wife is sitting in this very room and she has no need for slaves, so please enlightening me who is this Uchiha-sama?" asked Ryoku in a very dangerous tone, one that promised death.

"T-the only true Uchiha in Konoha; Sasuke Uchiha-sa…Guuu" Hikai said only to be silenced by a kunai through the center of his forehead killing his instantly. This action scared everyone on the civilian side.

"That boy is no longer a member of the Uchiha clan. My wife excommunicated him after he threaten the lives of my children and of the surviving Uchiha children who're currently living in my compound safe and away from those who'd use them as their own personal slaves" he said with a glare looking at not only the civilians, but also as the advisors and Danzo. Those who met his gaze feared for their very lives even Danzo with his secret weapon wouldn't last against this man and given the fact that Tatsumori's were immune to all genjutsu even those created by dojutsu such as the sharingan.

"Also to threaten a clan head without probable cause is punishable by death, also since when was the civilian council able to interfere with shinobi affairs when it's clearly not their business…. Hiruzen-dono please enlightening on this why do the civilian council get a say in what we shinobi are allowed to do while we can't to them?" he asked making the aged former kage to think on the matter.

"Because they believe this to be a democracy when this village follows a Military dictatorship where in which you have all the power, while answering only to the Daimyo himself" he stated.

Ryoku nod at the answer and looked to the civilian council "now that we've established that fact, as of today I'm stripping the civilian council of their council status thus dissolving it all together, also I'll be taking back the Shinobi Academy as it needs a proper hand to manage the curriculum because the current one is so piss poor that any if not all the civilian born shinobi are likely to be cannon fodder while the shinobi born ae to barely make it alive" Ryoku said.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" screeched Mebuki.

"And why not I'm the Hokage and thus my word is law. You civilian scum has corrupted this village for far too long and to not only threaten my adopted son, but to threaten his wife my student to life of slavery… your punishment for these crimes is death" he said as he summoned a large, quadrupedal wyvern characterized by its massive head and jaws, powerful limbs and striking yellow/blue striped coloration. The top of its head is tipped with a pair of horn-like ears, and its segmented tail ends with a spiny protrusion.

The massive beast stared at the civilians were hunger in its eye. "Tigarekkusu (Tigrex) devour them" he said with no emotion in his voice as the dragon charged at them with its mouth wide open and bit into its first civilian council member. They ran for the door only to see three more dragons waiting for them (the Nargacuga are back). The three dragons launched their tail spikes that those who opened the door killing them instantly.

The massacre was brutal even by Kiri's standards when it was called the bloody mist. The sound of bones being chewed and the sound of flesh being torn apart perforated the halls of the council chamber.

Most if not all those who were watching were sick at the sight except for the current Hokage as he has seen this multiple times during his life. Miraculously only Mebuki Haruno survived the slaughter of her fellow councilmen. She stared at Ryoku as if he was death incarnate, before passing out. Tigarekkusu approached the woman ready to finish the job "Tiga… I believe that will be enough for now return to the summoning realm and clean yourself off" Ryoku commanded the wyvern to stop.

The creature then turned to its summoner **"as you wish master" **Tiga said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Anbu take Mebuki to the I&amp;T building and ask the Yamanaka to have her memories of today erased, I don't need her coming after my family for revenge" he ordered. Then two anbu appeared around Mebuki, lifted her up then shushined in a swirl of leaves. As they left, the Nargacuga came in through the door along with a Ryoku shadow clone.

"Here is the information you've requested" the clone said as he tossed a scroll which Ryoku caught effortlessly.

"Thank you. You may dispel now" he ordered his clone that then nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Ryoku then closed his eyes and scanned through the memories of what the clone has seen and done before he arrived to the council chamber and what he has seem made him scowl.

He then opened his eyes and turned to his summonings "were there any resistance?" he asked the dragons making everyone question just what did their Kage have these dragons do before coming here.

"**Hai, we encountered heavy resistance, but they quickly fell because they were foolish enough to just rush at us without any form of strategy it was like watching a horde of Jaggi charge at a sleeping Diablos (AN: The dragon with the most badass scream) thinking it would be a free meal only to be killed by its club tail for not taking into a count that Diablos thrash in their sleep especially around mating season" **Lucent said informing their summoner of their encounter with ROOT.

"I see…. And did you find your second objective?" he asked making Midoriio bow her head in shame.

"**They were too far gone…. They were all hollow shells. Empty of any evidence of whom they were…. Their end was swift and painless"** she said wanting to forget having to end the lives of innocent children. The hokage in seeing this hoped and prayed for Midoriio's wellbeing.

The words of the green dragon made Danzo nervous because only children indoctrinated by his root program were hollow shells ready for reprograming to be loyal only to him. Danzo by now was sweating because from the way the dragons were speaking to their summoner it would appear that his hidden ROOT base has been compromised and it was clear that all who attacked the three dragons were struck down and those whom he kidnaped were killed.

"I see… are they sealed in the scrolls so they may be buried by their families" he asked solemnly getting a nod from the three dragons. Ryoku the tapped Goa's head so he could stand up. The onyx dragon moved her head so her master can stand up. Ryoku then drew his swords and turned to the advisors while a sealess clone appeared pointing his blade to Danzo. This action made everyone gasp "by order of the hokage I hereby execute you three for the crimes of multiple counts of espionage against Konoha, selling vital information to Orochimaru, multiple counts of kidnapping of not only civilian born children, but clan born children, several counts of black dealings with various crime families, human and drug trafficking, slavery, stealing of multiple clan secrets, plotting to kidnap my children and my personal favorite defacing and defiling the graves of not only the fallen Uchiha, but the graves of the Shodaime and Nidaime and giving them to Orochimaru for experimentation" the hokage said making every clan head look at the advisors and Danzō with anger and disgust especially Hiruzen because not did his former teammate defiled the graves of their sensei, but gave them to Orochimaru a wanted criminal and Mikoto because she believed that pillaging from the dead was a heinous crime and those who did should be severely punished for disturbing the dead also the thought of having her children taken from her made the Uchiha-Tatsumori matriarch blood boil. The other clan members glared at the advisors and Danzo ready to kill these traitors.

"ROOT!" called out Danzo. As the Root anbu descended, The Nargacuga trio launched at the soulless warriors and had them by the throat before they could draw their weapons.

Ryoku and his clone appeared in front of traitors and before they could even act, Ryoku swords plunged into the advisors and Danzo. Before Danzo could do anything, the hokage sliced of Danzo's bandaged arm and shoved a kunai into his bandaged eye. The crippled man wanted to cry out in pain, but was silenced when Ryoku's katana plunged deeper into Danzo thus sticking out the other side. Then in a quick motion, he sliced Danzo in half. As the two halves of Danzo fell to the ground, the Tatsumori cleaned off his blade and picked up the severed right arm "I would like to thank the advisors for your years of service, however, your minds are old and corrupt completely disregarding the teachings of your late sensei Tobirama Senju" he said as the clone disappeared leaving Koharu and Homura to fall to the ground as they tried to stop the bleeding.

"As it stands you're traitors to not only Konoha but to the teachings of Hashirama and Tobirama… and so because of this you're found guilty and so must be executed" he said as he summoned a new dragon. The dragon he summoned a medium-sized true flying wyvern. Her hide is a dull, muted green, and her lower mandible features a long, protruding chin spike. Her upper back and wingtips are covered in a moss-like fur, and while her clubbed tail lacks bony spikes, it makes up for this with its ability to poison foes upon contact.

"Rioreia (Rathian) I have some fresh meat for your chicks" Ryoku informed the dragon as he pointed to the dying advisors and now dead Danzo.

The green wyvern purred at the sight **"why thank you Ryoku-sama, my chicks will love this"** the female dragon said as she made her way to the dying advisors. The green dragon stalked towards them.

Koharu though bleeding to death weakly turned to her former teammate and reached out to him as if begging for him to save her, but Sarutobi closed his eyes and turned away as if saying 'no'. This disheartened the woman, but was quickly replaced with fear as the green wyvern approached her first. She tried to get away, but failed when the wyvern stomped on her and closed its talons on her in a vice like grip. The dragon then scooped up the two halves of Danzo into its mouth, then flapped its wings and hovered over a down Homura then with its free claw/talons, scooped him up then vanished in a puff of smoke.

Ryoku then turned to the Nargacuga trio and signaled them to leave as well. The three did leaving a quiet council chamber.

Ryoku then cleared his throat getting everyone's attention "I believe now that the advisors have been removed I should select some new advisors… so I hereby appoint Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hiashi Hyuuga and Mikoto Uchiha-Tatsumori as my new advisors" he said as if what happened moments ago never happened.

Before anyone could say anything, Ryoku spoke "I selected these three for these reasons; Hiruzen Sarutobi was the longest running kage in all the elemental nations second to Oniki the Tsuchikage and knows both civilian and shinobi affairs, Hiashi Hyuuga for being the oldest clan head and thus familiar with all shinobi affairs pertaining affairs involving clans, and Mikoto because she has been in charge with not only her own clan's affairs but my own clan affairs during my absence" he said informing everyone who agreed with his decision even though Unkai Kurama hesitated but knew full well that his clan no longer has any strong political standing.

"Very well, if that's all then this meeting a adjourned" Ryoku said dismissing the council.

**Done. Hey everyone Demonzone here wanting to apologize to all my readers for not updating my work. My life just took me away from my computer screen… well that and Far Cry Primal.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Harems: here is the list update(s): **

**OC x Mikoto Uchiha x Tsume Inuzuka &amp; Tsunade Senju**

**Gaara x Ino Y. x Tenten x Karui x Matsubi x Karin U. x Hinata H.**

**Naruto x Fem. Juubi x Fuu x Yugito N. x Kurenai Y. x Mei T. x Shizuka x Ameyuri R. x Fem. Haku Y. x Shion x Ryuuzetsu x Amaru x Yugao U. x Shizune K. x Yakumo K. x Anko M. x Hana I. x Koyuki K. x Kaguya O. x Samui N. x Kin.T x Tayuya**

**I don't own Naruto. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 3: Graduation, Coronation &amp; Sensei Assigned. Part 3**

It has been three days since Ryoku decided to 'clean house' by not only disbanding the civilian council and firing the advisors, but also killed every member sane Mebuki Haruno since she knew every under the table dealings since she whored herself to every male member of the now late civilian council and with all the documents from Danzo and the elders, Ryoku had plenty of reason to execute them. The next day, Ryoku announced to his entire village of the execution of not only of the civilian council, but of the advisors. At first people protested, but when Ryoku explained what the civilian council was doing including what the advisors, let's just say their families shall forever live in shame especially the Haruno family since their youngest was a shinobi hopeful. However, there were those who were furious for what he did, for example, Sasuke relied heavily on the Civilian Council and the advisors for support, but now that they were gone, his political backing was now gone and any help he would've received was not going to happen, and with him being excommunicated from the Uchiha Clan he was pretty much screwed. Now the only thing that could help him get stronger to kill Itachi was the sensei the late advisors put him with.

**Now…**

Today was the day that the gennin hopefuls get their assigned teams and sensei, however, there was a slight complication with the team arrangements and that was Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi and Asuma Sarutobi wanted members of his team to be in their team; Kurenai wanted Fuu due to her own ability with incest similar to the Aburame Clan, also with her ability to fly her scouting ability was consisted the best, Asuma wanted Gaara because like Shikamaru he could use the sand to hold down one or multiple shinobi at once and could use his sand as a means of torture if the Yamanaka couldn't extract any information. The worst however, was Kakashi who wanted Naruto because it would cause a rivalry between Sasuke and Naruto which would allow them to excel, however Ryoku saw through this as Kakashi wanted to hold his student/son back simply out of spite for something he had no control over.

Ryoku sat in his office looking to find a sensei suited to take his students under their wing since he could no longer be the sensei of team Ryoku, so after reading multiple files, be found what he deems as the potential candidate to be his teams' new sensei. A Tokubetsu jonnin by the name of Anko Mitarashi, she would be the perfect sensei for his team since they would share a similar past. Finally after making his decision he summoned Neko to bring Anko before him.

**Anko…**

Anko has light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her violet hair is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She wears a usually wears a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. Over this she typically wears a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam and a pocket on each side, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, and pale grey shin guards. In addition to the typical forehead protector, she also wears a small pendant that looks like a snake fang and a wrist watch.

Anko was enjoying her usual plate of dango when she felt a chill going down her spine _'why do I get the feeling that my dango time is going to be cut short' _she thought as if a sense of dread loomed over her.

Her answer came in the form of Neko appearing before her "Tokubetsu jonnin Anko Mitarashi, Godaime hokage-sama wishes to speak with you… its important" the female anbu said in a serious tone leaving no room for her friend to argue.

Anko sighed in defeat "very well, I see what Ryoku-sama wants" she said as she paid for her meal and left with Neko.

**Hokage Tower**

Neko and Anko arrived to the Hokage office where they saw Ryoku making out with his wife who decided to visit him while their children were being watched by the dragon summonings back at his compound. The two women blushed seeing how intimate their Kage was with his lover, but Neko remembered that it was he who asked her to bring Anko, so she cleared her throat getting Ryoku and Mikoto's attention "A thousand pardon's Hokage-sama, Uchiha-Tatsumori-dono, but I've brought Anko Mitarashi as you requested" Anko stated.

"O-Oh…ummm thank you Neko-san, you're dismissed and I apologize for that, I should've placed a seal in here to prevent anyone from entering" an embarrassed hokage said as his wife blushed. Neko bowed right before she shushined out of the office, leaving Anko with the Godaime hokage and his wife.

"A-anyways, what do you need of me hokage-sama?" asked a still blushing Anko.

"Well, as you know, I've assembled a team which I personally trained during my time outside the village walls, however, given my position, I cannot be their sensei, so after going through any and all potential candidates, I stumble onto your name, so I read your profile and then it hit me…. You Anko Mitarashi are the prefect sensei for team Tatsumori given how your past is similar to their own, so I believe you 4 will get along just fine" he stated shocking Anko. Anko the former apprentice to Orochimaru, the one they call the Snake-whore, is being given the hokage's personally trained team.

Anko was shocked to hear that her hokage had assigned his team to her "h-hokage-sama are you sure I-I mean not that I'm complaining, but I'm not qualified to be a jonnin sensei" she stated which is true given her Tokubetsu jonnin status meaning that she wasn't a full jonnin.

Ryoku chuckled "I understand what you're saying, which is why I've made you a full jonnin, given your record and your performance in the past made you worthy of the title, but the former civilian council and the former hokage advisors hindered your promotion simply because of who you were associated with" he said giving her a scroll that had her certification of her new jonnin status.

A still shock Anko took the scroll and read its contents. She was star struck as the scroll stated that Anko Mitarashi is to be promoted from Tokubetsu Jonnin to Jonnin. Anko's face morphed from shocked to surprise then to happy. "Thank you Hokage-sama, I won't let you down" she said giving her own special grin.

"I know you won't Anko, be back here in 2 hours the team placement will be begin and I want every jonnin to be here on time" he said turning to his wife.

"Ummm…. Sir what about Kakashi you know how infamous he is when it comes to his lateness, so how will he be here on time?" asked Anko because she and everyone who knows Kakashi know that the man can't be on time for anything.

"Oh I threatened to not only destroy every Icha Icha book he possess, but to ban the series all together within the walls of this village, so yes he'll be here on time" he said getting a surprised look from Anko.

"Wow…. You're down right evil when you want to be" a shocked Anko said shocked that the man in front of her was willing to do something like ban the book series just to have Kakashi arrive on time.

"Well someone has to be… anyways, you're dismissed for now Jonnin Anko, so please be here in two hours to watch the team selections" he said as Anko nodded and left the office.

"Now… where were we…" he said in a husky tone as his wife giggled.

**Two Hours Later….**

Naruto, Gaara and Fuu are sitting in the classroom waiting for Iruka to begin the day and to assign then their jonnin sensei since Ryoku won't be taking an active role as their sensei anymore since he was appointed Godaime Hokage, so the question now is who was to be their sensei before the upcoming Chuunin Exams. Naruto and Gaara were pondering who their sensei might be, but since they didn't know anyone in Konoha outside the academy or at home they dropped their thought process "sigh…. Why couldn't Ryoku tou-san be our sensei again?" Naruto asked dejected.

"Because he's our hokage now and running the village will need his full attention" Gaara stated getting a sideways glare from Naruto.

"I know; I was being rhetorical" Naruto said.

"I know and I gave you a rhetorical answer" Gaara responded getting a low growl from Naruto.

"Calm down Naruto-kun, maybe this new sensei we'll be getting will be a lot of fun" said Fuu trying to defuse the situation before it escalated like it normally would.

"Sigh… very well Fuu-chan, sometimes I wonder what would I do without you?" he asked her as he wrap an arm around her bring her close to him causing her to blush.

Fuu nuzzled into her boyfriend "I sometimes ask the same question, but when I look at you I then remember how you changed my life" she said.

"Can you two not do this in public, especially when I'm around" Gaara said feeling embarrassed at his teammates PDA.

"Fine…fine, we'll stop, but when Karui comes to Konoha for the Chuunin Exams don't think you're safe" said Naruto.

"I can say the same to you… Yugito, Mei, and Samui will want to be with their hubby and are probably waiting to come to Konoha and have their way with you the first chance they get in the month before the chuunin exam finals" said Gaara making his brother in all but blood pale at the thought of being dragged into his room and not coming out until he has satisfied his fiancées sexual hunger. Not that he was complaining.

Before anyone could say anything, Iruka came into the class "Okay class, today is the day you're all grouped into squads of three lead by a jonnin sensei, but first I'll be announcing the top kunoichi, the gennin of the year and the dead last of this graduating class" announced Iruka as Sasuke and Sakura grinned smugly as if they knew that the titles of gennin of the year and top kunoichi was theirs, but what Iruka said next shattered any and all hopes.

"The top kunoichi is Fuu and the top gennin of the year is a tie between Naruto and Gaara…." Iruka said, but was cut off by the not so friendly neighborhood howler monkey.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! THOSE TITLES BELONG TO ME AND SASUKE-KUN!" complained Sakura and Sasuke nodded agreeing with the pink haired bimbo much to his displeasure.

"The title of gennin of the year belongs to me as I am an Uchiha Elite!" explained Sasuke as Sakura cheered him on.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM THEN TAKE IT UP WITH GODAIME-SAMA" yelled a pissed off Iruka getting everyone in the room remained silent. The scarred chuunin then cleared his throat.

"Anyways, the deadlast of this year is none other, than Kiba Inuzuka. Congratulations you're this year's dumbass" he said as Kiba sank into his jacket. This prompted everyone to then point and laugh at the Inuzuka heirs' plight.

"Alright, I'll begin naming the teams and their assigned sensei's, so team 1 is comprised of…." Iruka began calling out each team then after about 15 minutes he got to the last batch of gennin "Team 7 with consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno…" Iruka was saying, but was cut off by the pink haired banshee.

"YES TRUE LOVE CONQURES ALL!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" yelled Iruka this caused the pink howler monkey to silence herself.

"As I was saying… and Sai Shimura your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in rotation, so team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi and finally team 11 will be Naruto U.-N. Tatsumori, Gaara no Sabaku and Fuu Nanabi your sensei will be…" just when he was about to announce their jonnin sensei, a black ball crashed through the window and then a banner revealed itself saying 'Sexy, Single, and Deadly Sensei of Squad 11: Anko Mitarashi.' The woman that appeared has light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her violet hair is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She wears a fitted mesh body suit that covers her from her neck down to her thighs. Over this she wears a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam and a pocket on each side, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, and pale grey shin guards. In addition to the typical forehead protector, she also wears a small pendant that looks like a snake fang and a wrist watch.

"I'm the sexy and deadly jonnin sensei of squad 11 Anko Mitarashi and…." She said, but stopped when she laid her eyes on the eye patch wearing blonde. She then shushined behind the blonde and hugged him from behind while pressing her breasts on his back this made every male student jealous, while Fuu fumed that another woman was coming onto her man.

"Hello there big boy what's a handsome young man like you doing in a place like this?" Anko said in a seductive voice.

"_**Oh my Naruto-kun, if this keeps up, you'll have the largest harem to date"**_ said Juubi teasing her jinchuuriki.

'_Not my fault that I'm a chick magnet like my biological father was in his early years' _Naruto responded to Juubi.

"_**True, but it's not a bad quality either…. I can't wait for my turn, I'm gonna show you why I'm the queen of all demons my soon to be demon king"**_ said Juubi in a husky tone which caused Naruto to blush.

"Waiting for my sensei, but seeing as our sensei is an attractive woman, I say it was definitely worth the wait" he said getting a blush from Anko and a glare from Fuu.

"Oh my, does my cute little gennin have a thing for older girls quite the adventurous one aren't you big boy" she said earning a growl from Fuu.

Anko then turned to the green haired girl and grinned "Jealous are we?" she asked.

"_My boyfriend _has to be shared with not only the Godaime Mizukage, but with his fiancées from Kumo and now here you are trying to worm your way in, so yes I'm quite annoyed" she said getting a wide eyed response from everyone in the room.

"WHAT?!"

Naruto sighed "yes, after I helped in the Kiri Civil War, I got engaged with the Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumi and after tou-san shared his bloodline with Kumo I was engaged to the Raikage's nieces Samui and Yugito, also since I was made clan head to both Uzumaki clan and Namikaze clan I was placed into the Clan Restoration Act, so…" he said as everyone shocked expression increased at the mention of him being a clan to not one, but two clans.

"WHAT!?" everyone sane Naruto's teams yelled.

"Yes, my biological father was the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and my biological mother was the Red Habanero Kushina Uzumaki who was also the heiress to the now near extinct Uzumaki Clan, and before you ask about my mother's clan, they were a nation of powerful seal masters who lived in Uzushiogakure no Sato, but during the second great shinobi war, a conjoint army of Iwa, Kumo and Kiri was used to destroy the island nation out of fear, in fact Ryoku tou-san and his clan also lived in Uzushio, but in order to save my mother and the most well-guarded secrets of both our clan, the Uzukage at the time ordered his clan to evacuate to Konoha, an order he reluctantly choice to obey despite wanting to stay and fight" he said giving a brief history of his clan.

As he said this there was a mixture of emotion, but the two that stood out were Hinata who felt sad at not only losing her chance to be with Naruto, but also knew that with the CRA in place he would be taking multiple wives and judging from who he listed, the women were clearly of a much higher pedigree, the other being from Sasuke who was angry and jealous that this dobe was named clan head before he was despite his clan status being strip from him was getting powerful women to help repopulate his clan and the fact that he's being denied access into the council chamber to demand the council to give him want he desired from the blonde.

Back to the now named Team 11 and their sensei, Anko released the blonde and proceeded out the window with Naruto, Gaara and Fuu following suite.

"OH GOD NOT THEM TOO!" yelled a distraught Iruka who now had to pay for two broken windows.

**Training Ground 44; Forest of Death **

Anko along with her students sat on the bench just outside of Anko's stomping ground. She looked at her gennin team and knew why Ryoku spoke highly of them; they had the aura of an experienced team who knew each others strengths and weakness, so this team knew how to use team work, so they already pass the true gennin test. Which in this case was a lot easier than expected, but she seriously didn't want to have a mock battle with a team that ended the bloodline purge in Kiri and had killed Kisame Hoshigaki if the large sword she saw Naruto carry during the academy final exam was any indication.

"Alright, now normally I would give you a test to see if you're worthy of being gennin, but from what I can tell you three already know the hidden meaning of the test, so in my book you pass" she said a confused look from her students. But quickly understood what Anko was saying as their sensei-turn Hokage taught them the importance of teamwork during their time outside the village.

"So what do we do now sensei?" asked Fuu.

"For now take the day off, for tomorrow we start doing our missions…. Do any of you know how to perform Kage Bunshin?" she asked getting raised hands from all members of her team.

"Good that mean we can get over with those pathetic excuses for chores called D-ranked missions and hit the good missions, so see ya tomorrow" said Anko as she shushined to the Hokage Tower to report her team passing her test.

**Hokage Tower**

Ryoku was currently doing battle with the bane of all leaders… paperwork. However, since he learned the secret to defeat such a foe three kage bunshins were seen signing and filling said paperwork, so he could finish early so he could spend some quality time with his family. As he was about to finish, a knock could be heard, so the kage turned to his window to see Anko waiting for him to open up as he placed seal all over the room to prevent unauthorized entrances. Ryoku sighed and opened the window letting the newly promoted jonnin in "that was quick… didn't give them a gennin test?" he asked.

"Didn't need to, your team has this aura about them that screams experience and from what I gathered from the bingo book, they're a pretty well rounded team" she said as she entered the room only to see three Ryoku's finishing up their paperwork. Anko seeing this smirked.

"Learned the secret to defeating the bane of all leaders… you do realize that every kage, clan head and daimyo would worship you if you ever shared this secret" said Anko.

"I know that, but I can sense you're here for something else… so, let's hear it" he said as he sat back on his chair.

"I know for a fact that Naruto is on the CRA, so I was wondering if I could pursue him, after all you're his adoptive father, so I'm here to get your blessing to date him" she said in a serious tone. This shocked the hokage, as from what he read on Anko's profile, she was some who didn't need anyone's permission to do whatever she wanted sane for missions. Ryoku looked at her with a critical eye.

"I see no reason to deny that request, however, knowing my son he's going to have plenty of competition for his heart, so get ready for a 'war of the roses' as they say" he said getting a smirk from Anko.

"Don't worry I'm not too concerned and besides… I'm bisexual, so plenty of threesomes and orgies for me to enjoy, TTFN hokage tou-san" said Anko as she left the room via window. Ryoku was shocked at Anko's response and quickly stemmed a nose bleed, before it ruined his paperwork; however, the same couldn't be said for his clones.

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!" yelled Ryoku as his clones ruined his paperwork with blood before dispelling. He was about to rage, but then felt his undergarment get tighter, this made the hokage growl _'damn that woman….hmmm I wonder if Mikoto-chan wants to do a gang-bang role play tonight?' _he thought as he giggled like a certain pervert we all know and want to Falcon Punch in the nuts. That or have him stick his d**k in a Bullet Ant nest and listen to the wonder orchestra that is Jiraiya writhing in pain. **(AN: cue evil laugh) **

**Uchiha-Tatsumori Compound**

Mikoto was getting diner ready when all of a sudden she felt a chill down her spine and was aroused by it _'oh my… I wonder if I'll be able to walk straight after tonight?' _she thought as if she knew what was her husband was thinking about right this minute.

**Next Day; Hokage Tower, Office**

It's been a whole day since Team 11 became official and knowing most of the jonnin sensei's they decided that today they would give their gennin teams their tests. Now we see all the current jonnin and the new advisors standing beside their kage.

"Alright, jonnin report on which teams have passed and which have failed" said Ryoku wanting to know which teams are available for missions.

"Team 1… failed" said Aoba Yamashiro.

"Same with Team 2… failed miserably" said Hamaki Mimura.

"Team 3…. Failed" said Kumade Toriichi.

"Team 4 failed and are now in the hospital" said Kunugi Mokume as he pinched the bridge of his nose trying to stem the massive headache that was this team.

"Wow that must have sucked…. Anyway team 5 failed" said Genma Shiranui.

Team 6… failed" said Raidō Namiashi.

Team 7… passed" said Kakashi Hatake who got everyone's attention, especially the hokage's.

"Oh and what made this team passable in your eyes Hatake-san and please don't say because of the Uchiha, for if you do…" said the hokage leaving the threat as is. Hatake was sweating bullets because not only was the civilian council and the advisors that supported the Uchiha are gone, but any political backing were now gone, so if he said the wrong thing here and now… there goes his career as a shinobi.

"W-Well they did have a rough start, but understood the concept of the test… besides give them time and they'll be the best under my tutelage" said Kakashi hoping Ryoku would accept his answer.

"Very well, I'll accept this answer… for now" he said causing Kakashi to sigh as if he dodged a kunai going at mach 2.

Clearing her throat, Kurenai stepped forward "Team 8… passed" she said.

"Team 10… passed" said Asuma Sarutobi.

"Team 11… passed" said Anko. This caused everyone to look at the purple haired jonnin.

"Anko since when did you have a team of your own?" asked Kurenai completely shocked that Anko got a team to train.

"Since yesterday when Hokage-sama sent Neko-chan to get me and not only promote to Jonnin, but made me Jonnin-sensei to his team which comprised of Naruto, Gaara and Fuu and I have to say… they're without a doubt the most seasoned gennin I've ever seen" she said.

"Ma.. ma.. Anko-san surely they can't be that good?" asked Kakashi not wanting to believe the demon trio were that strong.

"Kakashi have you even read the bingo book or was your porn too precious that you couldn't even bother with knowing the new heavy hitters that our village now house… believe me, I didn't even give them a test, their experience speaks volume of what they're capable of both alone and together" Anko said completely shocking everyone sane Ryoku and his advisors since they knew full well what those three gennin were truly capable of.

"H-Hokage-sama… not to sound rude, but why did you give this team to Anko?" asked Asuma.

"That is because out of everyone in the jonnin roster, Anko was the most capable to train and lead this team, despite then being fully capable of taking down most opponents, also it was Hiruzen's suggestion to put them with Anko hence why I recently promoted her to Jonnin and thus making her a jonnin-sensei" the Godaime said.

"But hokage-dono, some of wanted them on our team…" complained Kakashi, but was cut off by Ryoku.

"I don't care what everyone wanted. I'm not breaking certain traditions just to make everyone happy, also I read on why you wanted each of the members and I declined for several reasons; Kurenai, you wanted Fuu because her ability to use insects is similar to Aburame-san thus making her an excellent tracker especially with her ability to fly, however I declined your request because Fuu-san wanted to be with her fiancée and believe me splitting them up would've resulting in the Hokage tower being reduced to rubble" he said remembering that Fuu was similar to Tsunade in terms of raw strength.

"Asuma, you wanted Gaara-san because his abilities to use sand would've been usefulyou're your teams dynamics in the capture and interrogation department, however, I declined your request because Gaara-san wanted to remain with his brother and sister, something I can agree with" he said getting an understanding look from Asuma as he too would know that if he had developed a deep friendship with anyone on his team he would never want to part with them.

"And lastly…. Kakashi you wanted Naruto so he and Sasuke could develop a strong rivalry… well I denied that one personally because, not only was that reason total bullshit, but you would've held him back while personally train the former Uchiha brat to kill my adoptive son" he said getting a wide eye from everyone.

"H-Hokage-sama w-what are you…" Kakashi tried to say, but was cut off by a very angry Ryoku.

"Don't play coy with me Hatake, I know you hate Naruto for the same fucking reason as every one of those braindead civilians and I for one am sick and tired of everyone believing that my son is the blasted Kyuubi son allow me to rectify that rumor. My son is the scroll, the kyuubi is the kunai sealed in the scroll. Does the kunai being sealed in the scroll changes said scroll to a kunai? No it does not and everyone who doesn't understand the fine art that is fuinjutsu is retarded and I expected that my shinobi who're chuunin and higher to understand that, but I guess with how Konoha was ran during my predecessors reign anyone could become a shinobi, that is why because of this I've decided to change the requirements to become a gennin" he said completely pissed that some of those who stood before him were even considered jonnin.

"Hokage-sama, I understand you're upset, but rarely anyone aside from a select few, no one knows how to perform fuinjutsu" said Hiashi in a solemn tone, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Then I want all shinobi and kunoichi chuunin and up to attend a mandatory fuinjutsu class every week for one hour, no exceptions" he said in a serious tone.

"I'll see to it that the classes become available Hokage-sama" said Mikoto in a respectful tone knowing to keep work and pleasure separate.

"Good Mikoto-dono, see to it that the classes are ready by tomorrow, oh and if your late…" he said direct this to Kakashi.

"I'll demote you to Chuunin and put you on gate duty personally" he said getting his message across as the horrified looks from his jonnin were apparent.

"That goes for you too Anbu-san" he said to his hidden guards who appeared before him.

"But sir some of us have significant training in the art" Boar said trying to get out of doing the class.

"Oh then I guess those who do wouldn't have any problem performing three level 4 seals which is the average level for most shinobi tomorrow" he said getting his anbu to nervously shiver as they only knew level 1 and 2 sealing arts. So, the ANBU bowed their heads in defeat.

"We'll be there…." said Boar knowing that his Kage had won that argument.

"Yeah that's what I thought" said a smug Godaime Hokage.

The hokage, then turned to his shinobi "now that is out of the way, you may begin in either training your gennin or doing mission, until the next hearing, dismissed" Ryoku said as his jonnin and anbu shushined out of his office leaving the hokage and his advisors.

"Wow… that was intense" said Hiruzen as he walked over to the sofa.

"I know what you mean Sandaime-sama, hokage-dono had them all by the throat, something I've only seen quite a few times with both you and Yondaime-sama" said Hiashi as he unsealed some tea and a plate of traditional cookies.

"Well I for one am somewhat disappointed with some of the current anbu, jonnin, and chuunin who had a hand in the assault of my adopted son" said Mikoto as she picked up a cup of tea and took a sip.

"Those who can't tell the difference between a kunai and a scroll are usually the ignorant who knows next to nothing about the ninja arts and it's a shame that there are ninja who're no different than the civilians" Ryoku said as he sat next to Mikoto and grabbed a cookie.

"So, other than that… what do you think of the current teams so far besides Anko's team?" asked Hiruzen who took out his pipe, then proceeded to stuff some tobacco into the pipe, light with a low level katon jutsu and took a drag, before exhaling a stream of smoke.

"So far, I trust Kurenai and Asuma to give each of their students the attention they need and will help guide them grow stronger as a team. Team 7 however, knowing Kakashi, he'll most likely train Sasuke while leaving the other two to their own devices" Ryoku said as he ate the cookie in one bite. This prompted Mikoto to elbow him in the gut.

"How can you be sure?" asked Hiashi as he winced seeing Mikoto elbow Ryoku.

*gulp* "Kakashi is an A grade hypocrite who'll say some fancy line, but when the chips are down, he'll play favorites…. Such a shame, sometimes I wish Minato's other students were alive Rin and Obito were some of the best shinobi upstarts I've ever seen since Minato-sama and Kushina-sama" he said giving a sideward glare at Mikoto who ignored her husband as she drank her tea.

"That is something we can all agree on" Mikoto said in a solemn tone getting a nod from everyone in the room.


End file.
